Spyro: The Next Generation
by ShockDaFoxeh
Summary: After Malefor's defeat, peace finally reigns in the valley of avalar. But when the fire guardian does not return, the guardians know that they have to name an apprentice. But when one dragons jelousy takes over, the fight for survival will begin. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Spyro: The New Generation

This is a disclaimer stating that I, Talon The Dragon do NOT own the rights to ANY characters used in the original or Legend of Spyro Series. However, I completely own Chios, Talon, Ariel, Inferno,

In the early hours of the first morning after the world was reformed by one brave soul after it had reached the point of no recovery, two unconscious forms lay in an open field with several deep cuts and gashes lining their young forms. As the two bodies lay still in the field, the sound of flapping wing became audible overhead. As the sound became more audible, three shadowy figures appeared in the mist. They examined the two dying bodies in front of them before turning back to look at one another with uncertainty written all over all of their faces.

"Are they alive?" asked one of the figures in a gentle tone.

"Yes, but barely. We must hurry or else they will die" replied another voice solomly.

"Well, let's not just stand around then! Let's get them to the city and to a healer dragon as soon as possible!" exclaimed the third shadow figure and he moved towards the unconscious dragons.

The other two shadow figures nodded quickly and carefully lifted the smaller dragons onto their backs before taking to the skies once more, straining their wings to arrive as fast as they could. After a good full four hours of flying, the three unknown dragons darted over the majestic walls that protected their city and landed in the foggy streets below. The three older dragons instantly began to run through the streets, searching for a building that housed a healer dragon. On their backs, two of the three dragons could feel the smaller dragon's bodies starting to loose heat as they lost their grip on their lives. This put the three older dragons in a state of panic. After what felt like another four hours of running, the three older dragons looked up to see a white sign with a red cross in the middle. A golden glow emanated through an arched doorway revealing the entrance. The three out of breath dragons ran into the building with a tremendous speed, startling a few furry moles preparing some supplies for the healer dragon. After hearing a metal cup clang on the ground, a young white dragoness appeared in the room and her eyes locked with one of the three shadow figures in the doorway.

"May I help you?" she asked in a calm voice.

"They're dying" said one of the figures and he stepped forward, revealing his yellow scales and blue underbelly.

"Who is-" the healer dragon was cut off by the other two dragons entering, one green and one blue as they revealed the unconscious and dying bodies of two teenage dragons.

"Place them over there" ordered the white dragoness as she and the moles readied themselves. The three dragons did as told and placed the two bodies on two large white cushions, before moving out of the way for the healer dragon so she may begin. The white dragoness then moved up beside the two bodies and began her work. The three dragons watched as the white dragoness began to glow with a bright white light that forced them to protect their eyes with their wings. As the light died down, the green dragon took a step forward and spoke in a deep, baritone voice.

"How are they?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. The younger white dragoness looked him right in the eyes as she spoke.

"They're alive, barely. I will do what I can but in the meantime, you three need some rest. I will send a messenger for you when they are well enough to be moved" stated the white dragoness as she motioned for them to leave.

"Thank you Chios. Please take care of them. They don't deserve to die at such a young age" stated the green dragon.

"Do not have any worries Master Terrador, I will divide my full attention on these two alone. It is the least I can do after all, they did save us all from our certain demise" finished the white dragoness with a nod before turning back to the smaller purple and black dragons in front of her as she began to glow with another white light, causing her as well as the two teenage dragons to disappear from sight.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, a young fire dragon was moving through his usual wake up routine. He stretched out like a cat, popping all of his joints into place and letting out a loud yawn. As he slowly walked down the hallway outside his room and into washroom, where turned on the water and balanced himself on his two hind legs. The fire dragon placed his two front paws up against one of the walls and let the water flow over his scales as he slowly woke himself up. Next he started to use one of his paws to start washing his silver scales and white underbelly before falling back on all fours and sitting on his haunches. He then curled his tail around and used his paw again to clean his tail, being careful not to cut himself on his sharp, spear-like blade at the end. He finished by washing his two white horns that had a slight curve to them, causing them to point up at the tips. When he was finished washing himself off, the silver fire dragon exited the washroom and turned down the hallway and walked into the kitchen where a silver dragoness were sitting. When the teenage dragon entered, the silver dragoness lifted her head and spotted her son.<p>

"Look who is finally up" she said with a smile.

"Good morning" he replied in a half asleep tone.

"Are you ready for school today Talon?" asked the silver dragoness.

"Yeah, what time is it anyway?" asked the younger silver dragon.

"Eight thirty" replied the older dragoness with a smile. Talon's eyes shot open at the remark.

"Ahh! I'm late! Why didn't you wake me?" exclaimed the young dragon as he rushed to grab his satchel that held his notes and scrolls.

"I figured that you could wake yourself up today. Your sixteen, it is not my job to make sure that you wake up on time anymore" replied the older dragoness.

"I have to leave now, I'll see you later mom" shouted Talon as he ran out the door. Talon's mother felt a smile spread across her face as she shook her head. "Same old" she thought to herself.

Now outside, the teenage fire dragon raced through the streets towards the academy where he attended his courses. Because of his satchel, it forced him off balance whenever he flew so he was forced to run as fast as his legs could carry him. As the silver dragon rounded a corner, he ran into the last dragon he wanted to. He slammed into the chest of a fire dragon with dark red scales, a deep orange underbelly and horns, white claws and a set of spikes at the end of his tail. He looked down at the smaller silver fire dragon with his green eyes and an evil smirk on his face. This was Inferno, the school bully. He was large for his age and was a good three heads higher than Talon.

"Well if it isn't the little runt. Shouldn't you be in class with all your other nerd friends?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"I don't have the time for this Inferno" replied the smaller fire dragon as he stood back up and gathered his belongings.

"Aww, is the little nerd late for class. Well sadly for you, I am not in a generous mood so it looks like you won't be getting to the academy this way. The only way your getting through is if you fight for it, and we both know how that will turn out" mocked the taller dragon as a couple of his friend appeared from an alleyway. Seeing that he had no escape, Talon started to remove his satchel and tightened the clips before launching it at the taller dragon. Inferno ducked as the bag flew over his head and he turned his fierce green eyes on the smaller dragon who dropped into a defensive stance.

"Why you little" was all he said before the battle begun.

* * *

><p>Back in the healing office, the teenage form of two dragons lay weakly on a bed as a white dragoness finished up wrapping up the leg of the purple dragon. After a few moments, the purple dragon's right eye twitched and he let out a slight groan as he tried to lift his head. The white dragoness watched as his amethyst eyes rolled around and surveyed his surroundings. When his eye fell on Chios, his expression went into a bit of shock. When Chios looked closer, she could see that his other eyes was open as well. Soon after the purple dragon woke, the black dragoness beside him stirred from her rest. Instantly, her eyes fell on her purple companion.<p>

"Spyro, where are we" she said with a scratchy voice.

"I don't know Cynder" he replied honestly.

"I believe that I could answer that" offered Chios as both of the young dragon's eyes fell on her.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder.

"Forgive me, my name is Chios and you are both in Warfang" explained the white dragoness.

"Warfang? How did we get here?" asked a surprised Spyro.

"The elder dragons Terrador, Cyril and Volteer carried you in after they found you two outside the city" stated the older dragoness.

"I see... can we see them?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spyro: The New Generation

This is a disclaimer stating that I, Talon The Dragon do NOT own the rights to ANY characters used in the original or Legend of Spyro Series. However, I completely own Chios, Talon, Ariel, and Inferno. Ambrose belongs to Titanium Drago. Twilight and Magnitus belong to Star Duster The Dragoness.

Chapter Two

The white dragoness stared down at the younger purple dragon with sympathetic eyes as she shook her head. Remembering what she had promised the elder dragon though, she began to speak.

"I am sorry Spyro, but your body still needs a bit more rest so it can full heal. If you like, I could send a messenger to go and notify them that you are awake and bring them here" offered Chios.

"I guess so. Thank you Chios" replied the purple dragon as he snuggled closer to his black scaled companion. The contact caused the half asleep dragoness to subconsciously purr as she moved closer to the warmth of his body.

Chios chuckled to herself at the young love before her as she turned to one of her mole assistants and ordered him to go and fetch the guardians. With a simple nod, the mole walked out of the room and headed towards the temple. As the mole was walking down the street, he could hear a faint sound of what sounded like dragons fighting, but figured that its was just some young dragons play fighting and continued his journey towards the temple. As he started to get closer, the fighting sounds became louder and louder by the minute. Finally it became too much for him to handle as he turned another corner, just to be trampled by a small dragon about the size of Spyro as he was running from a larger dragon. That was the last thing he noticed before blacking out from the impact.

* * *

><p>Arden ducked as the bag flew over his head and he turned his fierce green eyes on the smaller dragon who then dropped into a defensive stance.<p>

"Why you little" was all he said before the battle begun.

The larger dragon lunged for the silver dragon in a fit of rage and an intent to hurt the smaller dragon. But because he was smaller, Talon used this to his advantage as he jumped over the larger dragon, slamming Arden's head into the ground with the flat of his tail blade before attempting to escape through an alleyway. Sadly though, Arden's minions did not want to let the smaller dragon through. Before Talon could react, a green earth dragon swung his tail and it connected with the silver dragon's chest. The impact rattled the smaller dragon's bones as he was sent flying into a stone wall, before falling to the ground. When he hit, the force knocked the wind out of the young dragon as he struggled to regain his breath. Talon could only look up and prey that someone would save him as he watched the fire dragon inch closer to him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Did you really think that you could escape that easily you little runt? The only way out of here is to fight" mocked the larger fire dragon as he loomed over the downed dragon. "And we both know that won't happen any time soon"

The downed dragon could only hope that his breath returned fast enough to avoid another attack as the red fire dragon stalked up to him and slowly lifted his paw to deliver a final blow. Talon squeezed his eyes shut and just waited for the pain, but it never arrived. The smaller silver dragon slightly opened his eyes to see something extremely unexpected. Inferno was frozen in complete fear and was backing away from him very slowly. Confused, the smaller silver dragon turned around to see what would cause the fire dragon to back off. When Talon looked up, his jaw dropped. Standing before him, was a dragon of myth and legend. This dragon towered over both Talon and Inferno. He was giving a very stern look at the larger fire dragon as he spoke with a gentle voice.

"Now what would you be doing to this young fire dragon Inferno?" he asked, still giving a stern stare.

"N-nothing sir" stammered Inferno. "I-in fact, w-we were j-just leaving" he said as he ran off and disappeared into an alleyway with his minions on his tail. Talon then turned back to face the towering dragon as he slowly stood up.

"Y-your" stuttered the silver dragon as he looked up at the large dragon.

"Yes, are you alright young one?" he asked in a more soothing voice.

"Y-yes, I am okay, thanks to you" replied the silver dragon.

"That is good to hear. Now hurry along before you are late. I would say that you have about ten minutes until the class starts" stated the larger dragon as he handed Talon his satchel and placed it around his neck and left wing.

"Thank you very much, but I have one question" stated the silver dragon.

"And what would that be young one?" he asked with a heart warming smile.

"How are you… well you know… here?" asked Talon with a hint of shyness.

"That is not of your concern, young dragon. Let's just say that I know a few tricks" replied the larger dragon with the same smile.

"Oh, okay then. Thank you once again" finished the silver dragon as he ran off out the same alleyway as Inferno, but ran into something hard. Before he could look back, Talon rolled back on his feet and continued on his way toward the academy at the top of the hill.

Back in the alleyway, the large dragon chuckled to himself as he walked into a shadow and disappeared from view.

"Many surprises await you Talon as do many responsibilities"

* * *

><p>At the front steps of the academy, Talon rushed through the front door and down the halls, dodging that last few dragons roaming the halls and out into the battle area where his class was about to begin. He placed his satchel down on the front steps with everyone else's and quickly sat down with his friends who were talking amongst themselves, waiting for the class to begin. Talon looked at his friends with a smile as he approached them. On the left, sat a red fire dragon with a purple underbelly and wing membranes. His horns looked exactly like Spyro's, the only difference being that they were a bit darker shade of red than the rest of his body. On the right sat a female black dragoness with a midnight blue underbelly and wing membranes. She had two blue horns that shot straight out of her head and came to incredibly sharp tips and a midnight blue crescent-shaped tail blade that was very sharp. They both turned to see Talon walking up to them as the red dragon spoke.<p>

"Where have you been Talon? You're usually the first one here!" he asked with a brow raised.

"Sorry Magnitus, I just got… held up to say the least" replied the silver dragon.

"It was Inferno, wasn't it?" asked the black dragoness with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, but don't get all riled up Twilight. I'm fine" confirmed the silver dragon.

"I know, I know. It is just that he makes himself feel good by beating the crap out of everyone else and acts like it is okay!" stated Twilight.

"I know, but it's not like we cam do anything about it for now. Anyways, let's just forget about it for now okay?" asked the silver dragon.

"Fine, It just annoys me" finished Twilight as she and the other two male dragons walked up to the rest of the group where their instructor stood.

When everyone was settled, Talon looked up his teacher. He was a muscular dark red fire dragon with a golden underbelly and golden wing membranes. He had two golden yellow horns that slightly curved down. His tail blade had an arrowhead shape to it. When he spoke, he had a deep, commanding voive that could straighten almost anybody out. As he began his lesson, a large green dragon walked up beside him and looked over the crowd as his eyes fell upon the silver dragon, who was intently listening to his instructor.

"Welcome my young fighters, today we have a very special guest with us to help teach the art of physical combat. Please welcome the guardian of earth, Master Terrador" introduced the red fire dragon as the green dragon his height stepped forward.

"Thank you for the introduction Ambrose. Okay first I want to see what skills all of you have. Ambrose, who would be your top two fire breathers? I would like to see them have a simple sparring match while using their elements before I begin" asked the large dragon.

Talon turned to his friends with a worried look. "Oh no"

"Let me see… that would be Talon and Inferno" stated the red dragon.

"Would Talon and Inferno please step forward" ordered the green dragon.

As ordered, the two dragons appeared out of the crowd of dragons. Talon appeared with his head down a bit as he looked glanced over to see Inferno walk out with a over confident look on his face as he looked back and gave the silver dragon an evil smile. As the two fire dragons took their places on the battle grounds, Inferno whispered to Talon.

"There is no escaping now runt. You have to fight me" he said as he looked at the smaller dragon.

"I have the time now idiot. I can actually try" replied the silver dragon as he looked back at the earth guardian. Inferno huffed a cloud of smoke in anger before looking at the green dragon as well.

"The rules are simple, each dragon is to compete and wear down their opponent until one can have the other on their back and hold a claw or tail blade up to their opponents neck, signaling a kill in an actual battle. The only rule is that you are to not use a fury in any way shape or form, Do you understand?" explained the green dragon. Both of the younger dragons nodded in response before facing each other. Seeing that they were ready, Terrador lifted his wing, before dropping it down.

"Begin"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So, Talon is forced to fight the last dragon he would want to and who was the dragon that saved him earlier? All the more reason to read the next chapter once i begin to write it LOL!**

**Don't worry, I will be starting soon. I just need to visualize it first.**

**PEACE!**

**Talon The Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

Spyro: The New Generation

This is a disclaimer stating that I, Talon The Dragon do NOT own the rights to ANY characters used in the original or Legend of Spyro Series. However, I completely own Chios, Talon, Ariel, and Inferno. Ambrose belongs to Titanium Drago. Twilight and Magnitus belong to Star Duster The Dragoness.

Chapter Three

[10 Minutes before class]

The large dragon used the cover of the shadows to move swiftly through the small alleyways of the dragon city as he quickly moved towards the temple when a flash of green caught his eye. The dragon silently padded down the alleyway and poked his head into the street to confirm what he saw. A smile spread across his older face as he recognized the shape of his old friend. The dragon used a quick mind trick to draw the large earth dragon closer. He focused his power on the green dragon, which stopped and looked around with confusion on his face. Seeing that his did not put enough power into it, the mysterious dragon focused harder on the green dragon. With the added power, the hidden dragon was able to speak to the dragon in his mind.

"Hello, old friend" greeted the voice. Instantly, the green dragon froze up and looked around. Not seeing anyone, the green dragon started to walk away when he felt drawn to a particular alleyway. Seeing that he had some time to spare, the large green dragon went to investigate the alley he was drawn to. He entered on full alert in case of a sneak attack as he looked around as he scanned the empty alleyway. After a few minutes of silence, the voice inside his head spoke again.

"I see you're still as cautious and tactical as always" chuckled the warm voice. The green dragon whipped around to see a dragon his size looking at him with a warm smile. A very familiar smile that certain dragon used to give him throughout the war and long before. Every feature of this dragon was exactly the same as his long lost friend, except for one major difference. The green earth dragon looked over the dragon's body in front of him in complete shock. Every feature was the same. From the warm smile and thin horns to the large spade shaped tail blade at the end of his tail. The only difference is that his scale colours were a teal shade of blue, not red and his underbelly as well as his wing membranes and horns were a darker blue. Finally shaking himself out of the initial shock, the green dragon looked back up to the teal dragon's face, which still wore the same amused smile.

"Ignitus, is that you?" he asked in complete awe.

"Indeed it is Terrador, except for a few minor changes" stated Ignitus.

"I thought that you perished that evening a few weeks back" stated Terrador.

"Well… technically I did and I still am in a way" replied the teal dragon.

"But you're right here in front of me, so you must be alive" replied the earth dragon with a hopeful tone.

"In a way yes and in a way no" stated Ignitus.

"I don't understand Ignitus. How can you be alive, but not be alive at the same time?" asked the earth guardian.

"Every time a new age begins, one special dragon is chosen to chronicle the successes and failures of that age-" the ex-guardian was cut off by his friend.

"Wait, what you are explaining to me is that…" his voice faded at the realization.

"Yes, I am the new chronicler for this particular age" finished Ignitus.

"That is amazing Ignitus, but I thought that you were not allowed to leave White Isle" stated Terrador with a raised brow.

"I am allowed to leave on special occasions, and that brings me to the reason I needed to see you. Since the fact that I 'perished', there will need to be a new guardian of fire selected in the next coming days. And since the old guardian has to select his replacement, I have researched with my new powers to come to a decision. When you go to the academy today, look for a silver dragon as he is my choice. When the class is over, bring him to the temple. I will be waiting for him to begin his training" ordered the Chronicler.

"I understand Ignitus" replied the earth dragon. As he turned to walk away, Ignitus caught his attention one last time.

"Also Terrador, send Volteer to go and get Spyro and Cynder. I have a feeling that they are feeling much better now" added the former guardian as he disappeared into the shadow and walked towards the temple. When Ignitus was out of sight, Terrador turned and walked back onto the street and continued towards the temple.

* * *

><p>The small crowd of young dragons all took seats on the bleachers surrounding the battle area as the two fire dragon prepared themselves for battle. When everyone was seated, Twilight turned to her friend.<p>

"Why would they match up Talon and Inferno?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Why are you always so protective of him? Talon can take care of himself and you know that" stated Magnitus as he came to a realization. "You like him, don't you?" asked the fire dragon.

"What, no!" replied the black dragoness as she felt her face burn from embarrassment.

"Yes you do" teased Magnitus.

"I do not!" exclaimed the black dragoness as her cheeks started to turn red.

"Don't try and hide it Twilight. It is completely obvious. It has been for the past few months" stated Magnitus with a smile.

"Really?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, and something is telling me that you shouldn't wait. I have a feeling that your window of opportunity to tell him is closing" stated the fire dragon in a more serious tone. Before Twilight could ask what he meant, the battle started.

Talon and Inferno started by slowly circling each other, waiting for one another to make the slightest mistake. With every step that Talon took, a stabbing pain shot through his body, telling him that the hit he took from one of Inferno's minions cracked or bruised a rib. Right now though, he had to focus on his opponent. As they continued to circle, Talon took in a sharp breath as he felt something pop in his shoulder. Seeing that the silver dragon was slightly distracted, the taller Inferno took advantage, sending a small fireball at him. Talon looked to see the fireball heading his way and rolled to his side to avoid being hit. While he was rolling, Talon sent a large fireball of his own back at the larger dragon. Seeing that he could not dodge it in time, Inferno blocked the attack with his wings until the flames dispersed. Taking his chances, Talon rushed the larger fire dragon while he was still partially blinded. At the last second, Inferno retracted his wings in time to see the silver dragon running at him and swung his tail. Talon let out a startled yelp as the flat of Inferno's tail blade connected with the side of his head, sending the smaller fire dragon into the wall, leaving an indent from the impact. The silver dragon quickly shook the cobwebs out of his head as he stood back up and faced the fire dragon who was wearing his usual smirk.

"I'm not going to be that easy Talon. You're going to have to do better than that" mocked the larger fire dragon.

Talon replied with a low growl as he readied himself for another attack. The silver fire breather shot another fireball at Inferno, who released one of his own. When the two attacks collided, a small explosion caused Talon to not be able to see his opponent until it was too late. The large form of the fire dragon lunged through the cloud of smoke and tackled the smaller dragon as the two combatants turned into a snarling ball of teeth and claws as they landed several direct hits on one another. Once they broke apart, both fire breathers faced each other and were both out of breath. As they looked over their bodies, each dragon noticed the multiple cuts and bruises that they received before turning to face each other to ready themselves for another battle. Talon took in a deep breath as he readied another flame attack as Inferno did the same. When they were both ready, both fire breathers let out a torrent of burning hot flames. The two attacks connected in the center of the ring as the attacks were evenly matched. Neither Talon or Inferno could get the upper hand for a few minutes as their flames pushed each other back and forth. With one last final effort, Talon put all of his remaining power into one last push, which caught the red fire dragon off guard. The flames quickly reached his face and a small explosion sent the fire dragon shooting into a wall in a heap of red scales. After catching his breath, Talon cautiously walked up to the smoking body of Inferno that laid in front of him. As Talon reached to place his claw over the larger dragon's neck, Inferno reached out and grabbed his leg as he started to glow. Realizing what was about to happen, Talon tried to pull away as his friends as well as his classmates were yelling at him to escape. Talon turned back to his opponent as he spoke.

"I win" stated Inferno as he released his fury at point blank range.

Terrador quickly built a wall to protect the rest of the dragons from the explosion as the fury was released, sending Talon flying several feet before hi hit the ground hard and slid for another good ten feet before coming to a rest in the middle of the ring. When the fire subsided, Terrador, Ambrose and Twilight moved as fast as they could to the silver dragon's side, as he laid motionless on his side and his legs limply straightened from the sliding. Terrador and Ambrose first went to Inferno in complete anger as Twilight went to Talon. When she arrived, she could barely hear the ragged and forced breathing of her silver friend. She looked over his body as more tears started to fall down her cheeks. On top of the many scrapes from the battle, she noticed a large gash that was bleeding freely onto the dirt below. Talon's right paw as well as the bottom half of his leg was severely burnt and was starting to blister. Twilight instantly fell on her friend's body and started to sob uncontrollably. Went she felt no more tears, she remembered Magnitus's words. _"I have a feeling that your window of opportunity to tell him is closing" _She knew she had to tell him.

"Why did this have to happen? And why to such a sweet and innocent dragon like you" she started as she started to cry again as she stroked the his cheek with the back of her claw.

"Please wake up Talon, PLEASE!" she begged as she gently shook her friend's body. After no response, Twilight started to shake him harder and this seemed to work. She watched with tear filled eyes as Talon's eye weakly opened as he looked at her.

"Twilight… what… happened" said the silver dragon as he struggled to speak.

"Something that you have to survive because I have something to tell you" replied the black dragoness.

"R-really? What… is… it?" asked Talon as he started to cough. Twilight watched in horror as blood started to come out of his mouth and nostrils as he placed his head back down and closed his eye.

"No, Talon! Wake up!" she screamed as everyone started to crowd her and the dying dragon. She tried to shake him again, but he did not awaken this time.

"Talon please wake up… I cant lose you. Not until you know one thing" she said through sobs. She watched as the silver dragon struggled to reopen his eye.

"I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

Spyro: The New Generation

This is a disclaimer stating that I, Talon The Dragon do NOT own the rights to ANY characters used in the original or Legend of Spyro Series. However, I completely own Chios, Talon, Ariel, and Inferno. Ambrose belongs to Titanium Draco. Twilight and Magnitus belong to Star Duster The Dragoness.

Chapter Four

Inside of the dragon temple, the teal chronicler Ignitus silently padded his way along the familiar empty hallways as he made his way to the guardian's chamber, where he would await the arrival of the purple as well as the black and silver dragons. As he began to near the entrance to the chamber, Ignitus heard an audible shuffling as well as the clang of two pieces if metal colliding from inside the room. Taking a last few cautious steps, the large teal dragon slowly approached the doorway and silently peered around the edge of the door frame. A slight grin spread across his aged and rounded snout as his eyes fell upon the familiar form of the ice guardian. His glossy light as well as his dark blue scales reflected the shimmering sunlight as it poured in through the various sets of windows on the far wall, revealing the many murals of famous dragons and battles along the ceiling in vivid detail. The teal dragon watched his old friend silently as the blue dragon fiddled with some of the ex-fire guardian's old armor and gauntlets as he placed them very carefully inside a medium dark brown chest. Ignitus then noticed a single tear slide down the ice dragon's cheek before falling and shattering into a thousand droplets on the stone floor below as he closed the chest. What brought the stubborn ice dragon to tears were all the memories that him and Ignitus shared. From the beginning of the apprentice program, where they first met and instantly became friends, to the day where he, Ignitus , Terrador and Volteer took over the roles as guardian, all the countless missions that they went on together and finally the feelings of regret just moments before he left to help Spyro and Cynder through the belt of fire. Oh how he wanted to try and convince the fire dragon to stay, but it was too late when he tried. And now he was dead, or so he thought. After a few more silent moments of memories running through both of the dragon's minds, Ignitus decided that it was time to reveal himself to his emotional friend.

"I am glad to see that you have kept my armor in excellent condition over the years as well the fact that you have not lost your soft side Cyril. You have always been a true friend" stated the teal dragon, revealing himself inside the room with a heartfelt smile on his aging face.

Cyril whipped around and let out a startled gasp. "Ignitus? Is that you?" he asked in complete shock.

"Who else would know that you are really just a big softie under your serious and stubborn attitude?" replied the teal dragon with the same smile as before.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you alive. But there is only one thing, you look a slight bit-" Ignitus cut off his old friend.

"Different? I know. I will explain later when everyone arrives, but for now I need your help. You and I need to search for my old apprentice gauntlets and medallion" stated Ignitus in a more serious tone that earlier.

"Of course Ignitus, but why would you need them?" asked the blue ice dragon, generally confused by the sudden request.

"I have made my decision on who will be my next predecessor" answered Ignitus.

"What do you mean your next predecessor? You are alive and well right here" asked the blue ice dragon, even more confused that before.

"As I said earlier, I will explain when everyone arrives" was all the teal dragon said before walking over towards his old office. Taking the hint, Cyril followed close behind as the two dragons disappeared into the large office and began their search.

Outside in the streets of the city, dragons of different colours and sizes were jumping left and right, trying to get out of the way from the group of charging dragons as they ran down the street. Terrador sent Magnitus to go and retrieve Chios from her office and have her meet them at the temple infirmary. As they were running, the green earth dragon was carrying a severely injured Talon, who was on the brink of death after the point blank fury that he endured during his earlier battle with the larger Inferno. Behind Terrador, Twilight was running as fast as she could with about half of there elemental breathing class on her tail. Twilight could feel the tears streaming down her face, but she didn't care. As the group neared the temple, the guards opened the doors and held them open so that they could run straight in and not waste any time.

After what seemed like an eternity, the group made it to the infirmary on the other side of the temple, where Chios stood with Magnitus by her side outside the open doors. The white dragoness signaled for the earth guardian to place Talon in a private room. Terrador returned the gesture with a slight nod before placing the silver dragon down on the black cushion and backing away, allowing Chios to inspect the injured dragon's body. When she came to the severely burnt chest and leg, the white dragoness let out a startled gasp as she turned to Terrador.

"What happened to this young soul?" she asked in shock.

"He was hit point blank by a fire fury. Will you be able to heal him Chios?" asked the green dragon.

"I will do my absolute best Terrador… but do you know the odds of a dragon, especially one of this age to survive a fury?" stated Chios. In a few seconds, Terrador's eyes went from sadness and sympathetic to absolute anger.

"You think I don't know the odds? Please just do your best" said the earth guardian as he exited the room, pushing Twilight and Magnitus out of the doorway with him. As soon as the three dragons exited, Chios called in the help of a few more healers before closing the door and beginning the task of saving someone's life.

Outside the room, Terrador hailed a messenger mole.

"I need you to run to the guardians chambers and if you see a dragon with teal scales, tell him there is an emergency with his student and he need to report to the infirmary immediately" ordered the green dragon, receiving a nod and sprinting down the hallways and out of sight. Terrador sat down beside the door and waited for Ignitus to arrive.

Inside, Twilight and Magnitus were sitting patiently outside the room where many shouts and orders could be heard from the door leading to their friends medical room. Magnitus looked down to see Twilight lying down with her paws covering her face, letting out a sniffle every now and then. A few hours later, both of the young dragons were lying down on separate cushions when the door opened, revealing the white dragoness, who looked as if she could pass out on the spot. She looked over to the young dragons and let out a sigh.

"Do either of you know where Master Terrador would be?" she asked wearily.

"I think he is outside the room. Is Talon going to be alright?" asked Twilight as she stood up, but froze when Chios lowered her head.

"I would prefer to explain when the earth guardian is around" said Chios as she opened the infirmary doors and hailed the green dragon before having him follow Chios into the medical room. Twilight and Magnitus entered as well as Ignitus, Cyril and Volteer, who had just returned from his task. When everyone was inside the room, Chios shut the door and the group of dragons silently surrounded the cushion which a motionless silver body sat. Chios cleared her throat after a few moments of silence.

"We have done the best that we can, but this young one's injuries were far greater than I imagined. His leg and chest have been severely burned and he has suffered some internal bleeding. I don't even know if he will be able to last the night. All we have to do is pray that the ancestors let him continue to live" reported the white dragoness as she hung her head. Terrador looked away from Talon to turn to her.

"You have done your best Chios. I believe that we should inform his parents of what has happened today. I believe that they should know" said Terrador. As he began to turn around and leave, Magnitus caught his attention.

"Master Terrador?" he said.

"Yes, what would you like young dragon?" asked the elder dragon.

"I could show you the way to Talon's house if you would like I have been visiting there since I was a hatchling" offered the fire dragon.

"Thank you, young dragon. That would be much appreciated. Let us be on our way" said Terrador as motioned with his wing to tell the younger fire dragon to move.

After a few more moments, only Cyril, Volteer, Ignitus and Twilight were left inside the room. Twilight slowly walked over to her injured friend as tears began to well up in her eyes. When she moved closer to the silver fire breather's side, she could barely make out the sound of his weak, forced breathing as his side slowly rose and fell. All around his left front leg, paw and chest were wrapped tightly in bandages, hiding the burnt scales beneath. On his side, there was some dried blood from where he and Inferno clawed away at each other. The black dragoness could only watch as her best friend and love of her life as he clung to life. She felt that his well being was like hanging from an old rope over a bed of spikes. Fate decides if you live or not. She continued to watch as her friend was lying on his side with all of his legs straightened out, forcing every breath he took. Twilight felt as if someone had taken her heart and had ripped it clean out. _Please wake up Talon… please _she thought to herself as she lied down beside him.

On the other side of the room, the guardians and Ignitus were having a small discussion about the chronicler's decision.

"So you are the Chronicler now. That is fascinating, intriguing, exciting…" trailed off the stammering electric dragon.

"Yes Volteer, I guess it is. But it is a lot of hard work" replied Ignitus while scratching the back of his head.

"You still have not told us who you have chosen to become the next fire guardian though Ignitus" said Cyril in a slightly agitated tone.

"Yes, I know Cyril. But there are some… complications now that have to prolong it" explained the chronicler.

"Complications?" asked Volteer.

"Yes… complications. You see the young dragon over there clinging to dear life by a short string?" asked the teal dragon.

"Oh… well we all must hope that he pulls through. But just in case, did you select a back up?" said Cyril in a saddened tone.

"Well… that is the other complication. You see, the dragon that I selected is the exact same dragon who was the cause of this mess" said Ignitus in a worried tone.

"What? We all know that it takes a strong fire breather to cause this much damage to another fire dragon, but Inferno is reckless and unpredictable" said Volteer, almost shouting in the process.

"Calm down Volteer, it is going to be a last resort option if young Talon's health turns for the worse" said Ignitus as the guardians all hung their heads and prayed for the young dragon to make a full recovery.

Outside the room though, Inferno had a demonic smile plastered across his face.

"So… they wanted the pipsqueak to become the next fire guardian. Well then, I guess I will just have to remove the competition, then they will know the true meaning of power"

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to give a huge shout out to Sta Duster the Dragoness. If it was not for her, I would still be stuck in frustration with writers block. With her idea, I could take this story many different directions. As for what direction that is... you have to guess. Will Inferno actually kill our silver friend or does he have something else in mind? You will have to find out next time. Until then, thank you Star and PEACE!<strong>

**-Talon The Dragon**


	5. Chapter 5

Spyro: The New Generation

This is a disclaimer stating that I, Talon The Dragon do NOT own the rights to ANY characters used in the original or Legend of Spyro Series. However, I completely own Chios, Talon, Ariel, and Inferno. Ambrose belongs to Titanium Draco. Twilight and Magnitus belong to Star Duster The Dragoness.

Chapter Five

As the darkness of night began to set its shadows upon Warfang, Twilight lied silently next to her friend as his rhythmic breathing calmed her nerves after a stressful and eventful day. The young dragoness looked as the sleeping silver dragon beside her and sighed. As she continued to stare, Twilight's mind began to drift off into her past memories.

It was a crisp fall day. The leaves on the trees had long blown away in the gentle breeze, floating gracefully to the ground below. Twilight was six years old at the time. She found herself playing by herself in a sandbox, drawing circles in the sand with her claws. Twilight did not mind being by herself. She was always singled out because of her scale colour. She would always be excluded from games of tag with the other hatchlings and end up always ending up alone in the same sandbox. As the black dragoness sat there, she heard the crunch of some dead leaves and raised her head to see who had stepped in the pile. Twilight was surprised to see that there were two young fire dragons standing in front of her. One silver, one red.

"Do you mind if we could play with you?" asked the silver dragon nervously, afraid of being turned away.

"Really? You guys want to play with me?" responded the black dragoness in complete shock.

"Yeah… I saw you sitting here all alone and well…" trailed off the silver dragon, scratching the back of his head as his cheeks burned a bright red, perfectly contrasting against his scales. The red dragon beside him laughed at his friends embarrassment as he turned to face Twilight.

"I'm Magnitus and stuttering Sam over there is Talon. What is your name?" introduced Magnitus as he sat down beside Talon. The silver dragon glared at Magnitus for a second before turning back to the black dragoness in front of them.

"What's your name?" he asked as his warm smile returned.

"I…I'm Twilight" replied the black dragoness sheepishly.

Talon watched as the black dragoness's eyes looked behind him and grew wide. The silver dragon and Magnitus both turned around to see a taller fire dragon standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Look at what we have here… what do you two think you are doing?" asked the fire dragon.

"Were just talking Inferno" replied Talon.

"Yeah, talking to a _black _dragoness" growled Inferno.

"So what? Are we committing a crime if we do?" said Magnitus.

"She is not normal! She is a freak!" yelled the fire dragon, startling the two smaller dragon. Talon then took a step forward.

"She is as normal as any of us!" he yelled, defending Twilight.

This put Inferno over the edge. He swung his massive paw and swatted Talon to the side. The silver dragon yelped as he hit the ground. Before he could stand up, Inferno was at his side and slammed his tail into the silver dragon's back. Talon screamed out in pain as he felt the heavy force connect, dropping him to the ground instantly. Inferno then stood over the downed dragon and put a scowl on when Talon tried to stand up again. Inferno reached out and grabbed on if the silver dragon's horns, then lifted the smaller dragon to eye level.

"Maybe this will teach you to not defy my rules Talon" said the fire dragon as he called two other members of his group over. He ordered them to pin down Talon. The two dragons forced the silver dragon on to his back, exposing the sift scales of his underbelly. Inferno raised his fist as high as he could, standing on his hind legs before ramming it into Talon's stomach, causing the silver dragon to cough and gag. Inferno continued to use this technique for a few minutes. After every hit, you could see the white underbelly of Talon turning shades of purple.

As the fire dragon was about to come down for the tenth time, a blue paw grabbed his and pinned the fire dragon. Inferno looked up in surprise and fear. On top of him was none other than the ice guardian, Cyril. His blue eyes were ice cold, making Inferno feel as if he was peering into his soul. The ice guardian's eyes though were full of rage, sadness and disappointment.

"I will be expecting to see you tomorrow for civic duties Inferno. You cannot keep injuring smaller dragons for no reason. Now go back to your home before I have you arrested for assault" said Cyril with a cold tone as he stepped off of the fire dragon and walked over to where Magnitus and Twilight were standing over their injured friend. Cyril watched as the silver dragon clutched his stomach with tears streaming down his face. Talon then began to cough uncontrollably, and what happen next shocked everyone. The silver dragon began to cough up blood. Cyril reached in his pouch strapped to his leg and pulled out a red crystal and placed it on Talon. The crystal began to glow before being absorbed by the injured dragon. Even though his coughing stopped, Talon was still in obvious pain as he continued to clutch his stomach, but at least he was not spitting out blood. Cyril then turned to Talon's friends.

"I believe that we should get this young one home for some rest" said Cyril as he lifted Talon gently on to his back by picking him up in his mouth. "Do either of you know where he lives?" asked the ice guardian.

"I do, follow me!" said Magnitus as he walked away from the park and down a street, heading for the silver dragon's house. Twilight looked up at Talon, who was looking at her with tear filed eyes. She lipped the words _Thank you, _receiving a nod from the silver dragon before another wave of pain ran through his body.

Twilight was brought out of her thoughts when the three guardians and Ignitus walked up to her.

"I believe that we should all leave for a bit and get something to eat" said Cyril as he looked over Talon.

"Okay then" replied Twilight as she stood up. Before she left though, Twilight walked up to Talon and kissed him on the cheek. "I will be right back" she told him before following the guardians out of the room, closing the door behind them.

In one of the many hallways in the temple, Inferno padded silently down the hallway towards his room. Many torches shone like stars, lighting the dark hallway with a golden glow. Along the dark walls hung portraits of many famous dragons, mostly past guardians. As Inferno neared his destination, he began looking around for any followers. Seeing that nobody was around, the fire dragon walked into a room marked storage. Inside the room sat shelves of cleaning supplies, extra bed linings and pillows for beds. Inferno lit the torch hanging from the ceiling and started to examine the contents. He gave a toothy grin as his eyes fell on a glass test tube marked with a skull and crossbones. He had placed it in the room a few days ago and was happy to see that no one had found it. Placing the poison in his arm bag, Inferno put out the torch and walked out of the room, heading back to where the infirmary was. Inferno had to make sure that there was no one around for his plan to work. As he arrived at the doors to the infirmary, the fire dragon had to press his body as tightly as he could against the wall as he tried to hide from the group of dragons leaving the room and heading in the opposite direction. The fire dragon sighed with relief as no one noticed him. Inferno then entered the infirmary and looked around the room. The fire dragon grumbled to himself as his intended target was not in the infirmary. A slight groan though caught Inferno's attention and his eyes locked on a door on the left side of the room. As he slowly opened the white door, a slight smirk appeared on his face.

On the far side of the room, Talon was lying down on a large, black cushion. He looked like he was in some discomfort, but shouldn't he. After all, he was hit by a fury. In his own mind, inferno convinced himself that he had won the match and not Talon. When the silver dragon fell back asleep, Inferno padded his way over to his sleeping form. When he was close enough, Inferno could hear the raspy, forced breaths that Talon was taking. The fire dragon reached into his pouch and pulled out the glass tube and carefully undid the top. He then sat down beside the silver dragon and lifted his head by grabbing one of his horns.

As Inferno was about to pour the poison down Talon's throat, the door to the room opened, revealing the red and purple form of Magnitus, who instantly dropped into a battling pose.

"Get away from him Inferno!" he yelled and black smoke shot from his nostrils.

"I would suggest that you just turn around and walk away. One drop of this and little Talon here will be six feet under" said Inferno with a smug look on his face.

Magnitus knew that if he tried anything, Inferno would surely use the poison on his friend. But if he just stood there, Inferno would use it anyways. Making a last second decision, Magnitus fired a low powered fireball to distract the larger fire dragon before using a comet dash and ramming Inferno in the stomach, causing him to drop both Talon and the poison. The fire dragon was instantly on his feet though and swatted Magnitus back to the other side of the room. The red dragon swiftly got back on his feet and let out a menacing growl. Inferno returned the gesture with a growl of his own and the two charged each other with claws extended, ready to tear each other apart.

While the two fire dragons were fighting, Talon started to come to. The first thing he felt was pain. It felt as if someone was stabbing him thousands of times in the leg and chest. As he rested his body, the silver dragon clutched his head as a flood of memories came to him all at once. When the pain subsided, Talon thought that he had heard dragons fighting. When he looked to his left, Talon's jaw dropped a bit and his eyes went as wide as saucers. In front of his was his best friend, Magnitus fighting Inferno. As he continued to watch, Talon could see that Inferno was having a tough time with Magnitus, who was putting up a good fight. But it was not god enough though as Inferno pinned Magnitus to the floor and began to deliver several solid shots to his friends face, causing the fire dragon's nose and mouth to start bleeding. Inferno then extended his claws and pulled them through the fire dragon's purple underbelly, causing Magnitus to scream in agony. The sound of his friend in pure agony hit a nerve as his blood started to boil. When Inferno was finished, He reached over to the glass vile and lifted it in front of the weakened Magnitus, whose eyes went from pain to pure terror.

"Well since there in only a drop left, I guess I will just have to use the poison on you. The sight of a dead friend should be enough to make him kill himself" said the fire dragon as he tried to force the fire dragon's mouth open. After a few failed attempts, Talon watched as Inferno punched the smaller fire dragon in the face another time, causing Magnitus's body to flinch in pain under the larger dragon. This was the last straw for Talon.

"Let him go Inferno!" yelled Talon as he shot a high speed fire ball, knocking the larger fire dragon off of his friend and smashing the glass vile in the floor below. The silver dragon instantly regretted attacking and a wave of pain caused him to gasp for air. When Magnitus could see that his friend was in pain, he tried to move but his body was too battered. Talon quickly recovered though and watched as Inferno stood up with an annoyed look on his face.

"I heard that you were dying! How are you still able to do that!" exclaimed the red dragon.

"Does it look like I am dying?" said Talon as he opened his wings as if to show himself off.

"Not yet" said Inferno as he lunged at Talon. Even though he could have easily dodged the attack, Talon's injury prevented him to do so and was struck in the chest by the larger dragon's headbutt. The silver dragon screamed in pain as he flew into the wall behind him. The attack took a lot out of the fire dragon, mostly because his chest was severely burnt so it had double the damage. The silver dragon's legs shook as he got back into his fighting stance, facing the larger dragon in obvious pain. Before he could react, Inferno swung his claws and slashed Talon across the chest, ripping apart the bandages tightly wrapped across his chest. Talon then had enough. He turned to his friend, who had a look of pain, fear and concern plastered across his face. Talon then began to glow with a white light and started levitating in the air.

Twilight was walking back with the guardians and Ignitus as the five dragons had finished their meal. As they neared the infirmary, they spotted a white light shining through the windows and under the door. Next, a large explosion ripped the door from its hinges and sent the five dragons diving for cover as debris flew over their heads. When the smoke settled, the five dragons looked at each other cautiously before as they entered the smoky room. The first thing that the group noticed was the unconscious form of Inferno pushed up against the far wall. Terrador went to go and check to make sure that he was still alive.

Meanwhile, Cyril was putting out the small fires in the room when a realization hit all five dragons. They all rushed to where the doorway used to be for Talon's room. What they saw inside surprised them all. Talon was sitting over top of the red form of Magnitus, who lifted his head to look at the group of shocked dragons. He then looked back up at Talon, who started to sway from left to right before falling in a mass of silver to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter in in the books. What was that power Talon used on Inferno? At least he did not hurt Magnitus... or did he... you will have to find out next time!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Spyro: The New Generation

This is a disclaimer stating that I, Talon The Dragon do NOT own the rights to ANY characters used in the original or Legend of Spyro Series. However, I completely own Chios, Talon, Ariel, and Inferno. Ambrose belongs to Titanium Draco. Twilight and Magnitus belong to Star Duster The Dragoness. Vento belongs to Vento the Dragon.

Chapter Six

Twilight watched in horror as Talon's limp body fell to the ground. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks as the black dragoness ran to her friend's side. When she arrived, she gasped in shock at how bad both of her friends were injured. Talon's bandages were torn to shreds and were bloodstained a bright red while Magnitus wore three deep gashes from his chest to his stomach. The fire dragon also bore many smaller scratches all over his body. When Twilight looked back at Talon's unmoving form, she began to bawl her eyes out in despair.

In the doorway, Terrador turned to Volteer with a look of desperation.

"Volteer, I need you to hurry and find Chios. I have a feeling that we may need her serviced once again" ordered the earth dragon. Volteer responded with a slight nod of his head before running out of the room and started to search the temple for the healer dragon.

When Volteer disappeared from sight, Terrador, Cyril and Ignitus walked over to the weeping dragoness. Her cries of pure despair hurt all of the elder dragon's hearts as they tried to get her attention.

"Excuse me young dragon, we need you to remove yourself from on top of Talon so that we may move him into our secondary infirmary, where he can receive more treatment as well as young Magnitus" said Ignitus with a calming voice. Twilight wiped her puffy red eyes as she looked up at the elder dragons and slowly nodded before she resentfully rose up off of the silver dragon. The chronicler gave the black dragoness an approving and comforting look before picking up Talon in his mouth and placing him on his back. The teal dragon grimaced at the taste of another dragon's blood as he walked out of the room with Twilight in close follow. Terrador followed suit and carried the injured fire dragon and turned to leave the room. When he and Cyril exited, he turned to the ice dragon.

"Cyril, I need you to go and inform Talon's mother what has taken place. I have a feeling that she may be worried with her son's disappearance, considering that we did not inform her yesterday at all" ordered the green dragon as he continued towards the second infirmary. With a small gesture of understanding, the ice guardian walked down the next hallway and out of the temple.

Twilight awoke the next morning when she felt something rub against her side. The black dragoness turned her head to find herself nose to nose with Talon. Her eyes opened up wide in shock at how close they were. The silver dragon in front of her looked at peace with himself as his sides rose and fell with every quiet breath that he took. Soon after, Talon slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his friend.

"I see you're comfy" he said weakly with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry" said Twilight as she scrambled off the bed, causing Talon to smile even more. Both young dragons were blushing uncontrollably.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it" he said with a toothy grin, causing Twilight to blush even more. Talon then started to get off the bed, but the black dragoness held him down.

"I don't think so. Chios told me that you are not allowed to walk around yet with your injuries" she said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Twilight. I am not an idiot. I know my limitations. I'll be fine" replied Talon in a comforting voice, causing the black dragoness to release him. The silver dragon began to roll off the bed and under Twilight's watchful eye, began to work out all of his stiff joints, being careful not to aggravate his injuries too much. When he finished, the silver dragon limped over and sat beside Twilight, before giving her a small kiss on the cheek that surprising the black dragoness.

"I love you too by the way. I was just in too much pain to say it earlier" said the silver dragon as he nuzzled the black dragoness, who returned the gesture openly. The two dragons were enjoying the contact so much that they did not hear the door opening behind them.

"Are you two love birds hungry?" asked a familiar voice. The two dragons turned to see Magnitus standing at the door with a goofy smile on his face. The fire dragon had several bandages wrapped around his stomach and his neck. He also had a bandage above his right eye covering a cut that received from his fight with Inferno. Talon then looked over his body to see the bandages were replaced with clean, white bandages. They were completely wrapped around his left front leg and chest, as well as on his back right leg. Talon and Twilight walked up to their friend and the three walked down the hall towards the dining area.

When they arrived, Talon was amazed by the sight before him. The dining hall was a large white walled room with grey, circular tables surrounded by small cushions of various colour. Along the ceiling was hand painted murals depicting some of the largest battles in dragon history, including the defeat of Malefor.

Talon and Twilight followed Magnitus as he walked up to the beginning of the buffet. The three young dragons each grabbed a tray of food in their mouths before walking over to an empty table. The silver dragon ground his teeth against the tray as a sharp pain shot through his chest. Twilight and Magnitus stood frozen with confusion, then pity as their friend took short gasps of air as he slowly placed his tray on the table. After a few moments, the pain subsided and Talon was able to sit on the green cushion serving as a seat. When the dragons were ready, they all dug into their shares of meat, most of it being deer or elk. When they finished, Magnitus told Talon that the guardians wanted him to rest up some more before an important announcement that they had later on.

Talon gave a quick nod in understanding before standing up and waving to his friends. The silver dragon then turned and walked out of the dining hall and back towards the infirmary. On his way back, Talon could not help but smile as he watched Inferno being led out of the temple by the temple guards and being handed over to the city guards.

A few moments later, Talon found the door to the infirmary. When he entered, Talon froze in shock as tears welled up in his eyes. Sitting in the middle of the room was none other than the heroes of the realms. Spyro and Cynder had their backs to the door as Talon entered. When he started to get closer, the two young dragons both looked right at him. He couldn't believe it. They were right there! In the flesh! Talon had wanted to meet the two for a long time but every time they were in public, the two dragons would be swarmed by fans, never letting the silver dragon get a glimpse. There was an awkward silence for a while until the black dragoness Cynder broke the ice.

"You must be Talon" she stated with a smile, causing an awestruck Talon to just simply nod.

"The guardians told us about what has happened over the past couple days. I don't know how a dragon could despise one of his own kind so much" stated the dragoness. Twilight entered a few moments later and chuckled seeing that her friend was still in shock and decided to answer for him.

"Inferno has been picking on all of us ever since we were little. Talon and Magnitus were actually part of his little gang at first until they stood up for me. Ever since, they have been that asshole's main target. Every time that either Talon or Magnitus would have to battle with Inferno, either in class or not, he would always find a way to cheat and injure them purposely in the process. But lately, it has been like Inferno just wants them dead. I think is has something to do with the rumor of a new apprentice being chosen and that he was not chosen" said the shadow dragon with a smile.

"Speaking of the announcement, shouldn't we be heading to the city center?" asked Spyro.

"Oh… yeah let's go before we're late!" exclaimed Cynder as the other three dragons walked out of the room behind her. As much as they group of dragons wanted to run or fly there to arrive sooner, they walked at a steady pace so that they did not leave Talon behind.

The four dragons soon arrived at the city center. All around the shops and trees were steamers and other various decorations and lights, giving off the vibes of happiness and excitement. The dragons all looked around at the thousands of dragons talking to each other as they waited for the guardians to arrive. On the other side of the square sat a large wooden stage with four large cushions and four small cushions for the guardians and their apprentices. The four young dragons had their attention diverted to their left as they saw Magnitus waving at them with his wing, gesturing for them to follow. When they caught up to the red dragon, he quickly pulled a 180 and started walking towards the stage.

As they got closer, the five dragons were stopped by a couple of city guards. After Magnitus whispered something in one of the guard's ear, the large earth dragon barked an order that allowed the dragons to continue behind the stage, where the guardians and Ignitus were patiently awaiting their arrival.

"Ah, it is good to see that your recovery is coming along smoothly young dragon. How are you feeling?" said Ignitus with a toothy grin.

"Thank you Master Ignitus. Other than my leg and chest in constant pain I fell just great" replied the silver fire dragon with a friendly smile.

"That is good to hear. So tell me Talon, do you know why we are having this celebration?" asked Terrador with a warm smile.

"Actually no, I have been unconscious for the past few days remember?" said Talon, causing the earth guardian to chuckle at his mistake.

"Well… we are having it because we are naming the new fire apprentice and our apprentices are returning from helping the reconstruction of the villages in Avalar" explained Cyril in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, that is exactly right Cyril. Anyways, I need you to come with me for a second young dragon. I need to pass on some important information" said Ignitus as he motioned for Talon to follow. The silver dragon nodded slowly, confused by the request and followed the large teal dragon towards an empty corner. When they were out of ear shot from the rest of the group, Ignitus stopped and waited for Talon to sit down in front of him. The ex-fire guardian felt a bit of sympathy as he observed exactly how much pain the young fire dragon was in. When Talon sat down in front of him, he began.

"I first of all am happy to see that you are feeling better, but you don't have to lie to us. The guardians, your friend and I all care for you. We can see how much pain you're really in and it hurts us deeply as we watch you push yourself over the edge. We do not need to have to search for another candidate as long as you protect yourself. Now let us head back and stop hiding what you feel" said the chronicler as Talon sat in shock. A few moments later, the silver fire dragon turned and followed Ignitus back towards the crowd of dragons.

The young dragons were directed out into the large crowd and all found front row seats. When everyone was settled, Terrador began his speech.

"Welcome citizens of Warfang. As you may have heard, we have special events occurring. The first being after a few months, our apprentices will be returning from the reconstruction of all the villages in Avalar. The second being that on this day, we will be naming a new apprentice to the guardian of fire. This dragon must show an exceptional balance of power and control for their element as well as be a strong warrior. Both mentally and physically.

"This dragon will be taught how to master their element and learn the ways of our ancestors. He has been chosen out of hundreds of candidates, and has shown the strength and skill that is required. To help me present this honour, please give a warm welcome to a dragon whose reputation is excellent and has given us his knowledge and kind heart to us for many years. Please welcome none other than Ignitus!" announced the muscular green dragon as the chronicler took the stage.

The crowd let out some audible gasps of shock and surprise as the teal dragon appeared. When the chatter settled down, Ignitus began.

"I know what you are all thinking. There is a reason I look like this. As you all may have known, I had given my life assisting Spyro and Cynder get through the belt of fire. Shortly after Malefor's defeat, I was chosen to become the next chronicler. I am only here on a special exception because I have to train another guardian. Unless it is an urgent problem, I must reside in White Isle"

"Anyways, I have chosen my successor with great care. Would a young dragon named Talon take the stage" said Ignitus with a warm smile.

The crowd's eyes all turned to the young silver dragon as he nervously stood up and limped up on the stage. Talon could hear some whispers of uncertainty as he reached the stage and stood beside the large teal dragon.

"Talon, do you swear on your life, your friends and your family that you will follow the paths of our ancestors to help protect our lands from any evil that may ever be bestowed upon us?" asked Ignitus formally.

The young silver dragon gulped with nervousness as all the curious eyes of the crowd were on him. "I do" he said as he calmed himself down.

The crowd broke into a roaring applause, causing Talon to smile. Ignitus and the guardians led Talon backstage, where he was met by his friends who surrounded him with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Way to go! I knew that your brain would come in handy sooner or later!" yelled Magnitus as he gave the silver dragon a friendly shove.

"Thanks. To be honest, I never thought that I could ever make it this far without either of you" said Talon with a sheepish smile.

"Well, Mr. Apprentice… come on! Let's go and join the celebrations!" yelled Twilight as she wrapped her tail around Talon's neck and started to pull him towards the partying crowd.

After a few hours, Talon was starting to feel the effects of his little sleep and started to walk away from the festival. As he was about to leave, Twilight jumped in front of him, stopping the silver dragon in his tracks.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm beat. I'm going to get some rest. It is getting late" said Talon as he looked at the setting sun over the city's walls.

"Oh… well… er… do you think we could go and watch the sunset?" asked Twilight with a hopeful tone to her voice.

"I guess so… come on" said the silver dragon with a content smile.

Talon led Twilight through the darkening streets of Warfang until they came to a large staircase on the west end of the city. The two dragons made their way up the large faded yellow staircase as they intertwined their tails unknowingly. When they reached the top, Talon and Twilight sat on their haunches and looked towards the setting sun. Talon slowly started to shift over before his body gently touched Twilight's side and draped a wing over her back.

Twilight let a soft purring sound as she came in contact with the silver dragon.

Talon and Twilight sat in this position for hours as the sun continued to set. When the sun reached the horizon, Talon's eyes flicked down to the edge of the forest as he spotted a white spec moving through the underbrush. He kept his gaze down at the forest wall until the form of a young white dragon appeared from the undergrowth.

His snow white scales were covered with dirt and grime, giving the dragon more of a brown appearance. His underbelly was a light blue in colour, suggesting that he may have been an ice dragon. On top of his head sat two white horns which curved back slightly. His blue eyes showed weariness and pain as he limped noticeably. His triangular shaped tail blade dragged along the ground, no longer having the energy to keep it held up.

Talon's eyes widened as he took in the next details. There were innumerable amounts of cuts and scratches that were bleeding, the red blood contrasting greatly against his scales. There was also two arrows sticking out of his back, not too deep to be fatal, but enough to cause an immense amount of pain.

Twilight turned to Talon when she felt the warmth his body leave her side. She looked over and could sense the sadness and anger radiating off of him. The black dragoness followed Talon's gaze and gasped at what she saw. When she turned back to Talon, she could see that he was testing out his wings, stretching and spreading them to their full length before slowly flapping them.

"You haven't healed enough Talon, let's just go and get help!" begged Twilight as she tried to stop Talon from hurting himself more.

"You go and get help. If that dragon doesn't get at least my help, he will be dead for sure! And I am only going to glide" reassured Talon as he ran up to the edge of the wall and spread his wings. The silver dragon landed a few minutes later on his three good legs and walked up to the dragon. As he arrived, the white dragon collapsed to the ground, not being able to walk any further.

Talon hastily quickened his pace and stopped beside the weak dragon, whose eyes were half closed.

"Hey, help is coming right away. I need you to stay awake for me. Okay?" calmly ordered Talon as he sat down beside the dragon. The white dragon looked up as him, smiling and nodding.

"Who did this to you?" asked Talon worriedly.

The white dragon stuttered a few time before receiving a clear answer.

"The apes"


	7. Chapter 7

Spyro: The New Generation

This is a disclaimer stating that I, Talon The Dragon do NOT own the rights to ANY characters used in the original or Legend of Spyro Series. However, I completely own Chios, Talon, Ariel, and Inferno. Ambrose belongs to Titanium Draco. Twilight and Magnitus belong to Star Duster The Dragoness. Vento belongs to Vento the Dragon.

Chapter Seven

Talon stood in complete shock at what he had just heard from the injured dragon at his feet. The apes have not been heard of for a few years now, ever since their leader's death. So why now? Why when the most powerful tyrant was defeated? And who would be so idiotic as to lead them?

Talon was brought out his thoughts as the white dragon started to cough, sending blood on to the grass and his paws.

Talon started to feel something building up inside of him, and urging him to touch the white dragon's side. After fighting with this confusing feeling, the silver dragon slowly moved his paw over the injured white dragon and placed it on his side. Talon's eyes grew wide in surprise as a small light started to form around his paw and started to grow, covering all of the white dragons wounds. The white dragon gave a short gasp as the arrows were thrown out of his back and onto the ground behind him. He then sighed with relief as all of his cuts and bruises began to seal themselves and all of the blood disappeared, leaving only the dragon's gleaming white scales.

The white dragon then slowly made his way back to his feet and started to test out all of his body parts. He stretched and slowly flapped his wings. Seeing that they were all right, he stretched like a cat and looked over to Talon, who was looking at his paw in disbelief. The white dragon gave a slight cough, grabbing the silver dragon's attention.

"Thanks… for helping me" he said nervously in almost a whisper.

"You welcome… err…" said Talon, not knowing the dragon's name.

"Vento" said the white dragon, causing Talon's eyes to grow wide in shock.

"V-Vento? Is it really you?" asked the silver dragon as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Yeah… wait… Talon?" asked Vento as he went in shock looking over Talon's body.

"The one and only. I missed you so much!" yelled Talon as he ran up and hugged the dragon, who returned the gesture openly. The two dragons held the embrace until a slight cough broke them apart. Talon turned around and blushed a cherry red as Twilight and the guardians sat down with amused smiles on their faces.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked as she giggled at Talon.

"Twilight, guardians, this is my brother, Vento. I haven't seen or heard from him since my mom and dad broke up" said Talon as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It is nice to meet you Vento. So you're the one Talon was all depressed over. You do not want to know how depressed Talon here was when you left. He would not come out of room, he didn't come to school for a week and was very quiet" said Twilight, causing Vento to look at his brother with a sympathetic and guilt filled look.

"Well I am here now to stay. You can bet on that" said Vento, making an even larger smile break out on his brother's face. "So what have I missed?" he asked as he gestured to the bandages wrapped around Talon's chest and leg.

"We will have time for explanations later, but we should probably head back to the temple before people start to worry. We didn't really have time to tell anybody that we were leaving" said Terrador as he and the other guardians as well as the young dragons turned towards the large golden gates encrusted with a dragon and into the city beyond, the sun disappearing under the horizon and casting the world into a shroud of darkness.

X~X~X~X

Outside the city, Inferno stomped through the surrounding forest as he muttered to himself. Earlier in the day, Inferno was banished from the city after his attempted murder on Talon.

"How dare they banish me? I am twice the dragon that sore excuse of a dragon Talon! I beat him in the fight! He can barely hold his own against me! Why the hell did they pick him over me? I should be the apprentice, not that scrawny lizard!" muttered the fire dragon as he kicked a stone into a bush.

"Maybe I could help you with your problem" said a voice, causing Inferno to stop dead in his tracks.

"Who's there? Where are you? Show yourself!" yelled Inferno as he dropped into his battle stance. Inferno's eyes widened as a grey dragon walked out of the underbrush.

While his scales were grey, the dragon had a black underbelly, six horns and a v-shaped tail blade. He seemed to be a bit thin for his age, but strong muscles showed through his scales. The grey dragon appeared to Inferno to be a fully grown adult by his height.

"How could you help me?" asked Inferno, still in his battle stance.

"I have been watching you for some time Inferno and I have to say, you should be the fire apprentice, if not the guardian by now" the grey dragon started, causing Inferno to relax a bit. "You have the power and the skill. But instead, you let that silver dragon named Talon beat you more than once and got yourself kicked out of Warfang for attempted murder" stated the grey dragon with an unapproving looked etched on his face.

"The only reason he beat me was because he had that special power!" yelled the fire dragon, seething with frustration as smoke poured from his nostrils.

"What if I told you that I could give you the power to eliminate that Talon, even with his 'special' power" said the grey dragon.

"Okay, you have my attention" replied Inferno with an evil smirk spreading across his face as he sat down on his haunches.

"All you have to do is promise me your complete loyalty and I will grant you your power" said the grey dragon with a large smile on his face.

"I will" confirmed Inferno with a slight nod of his head.

"Okay then, follow me. I will lead you to a much more suitable location where I can grant you the power and train you to use it effectively. Follow me" ordered the grey dragon as he motioned with his wing for the fire dragon to follow him. Inferno was hesitant for a moment before following.

"Before we do anything, could I at least know your name?" he asked.

"You can call me 'Master' and that name only" said the grey dragon as he looked over his shoulder with a stern look and walked through the dense bush and away from Warfang.

X~X~X~X

The guardians led Talon, Vento and Twilight into a large room that was in the same hallway as the temple. The room was a wide open space with tall stone pillars around the edges. On the far side of the room was a large stage with a chalkboard that was built into the back wall. In front of the stage, there was about fifteen pillows and desks, all lined in neat rows of five.

Talon turned and looked at the guardians with a quizzical look.

"I knew that you taught the apprentices, but why are there so many desks?" he asked as he pointed to the rows.

"Well young dragon, the temple is also an elite school. Only the top students are eligible to be taught here and it is by invitation only. There is currently about fifty students that are taught here. Any more questions?" explained Cyril in a flat voice, giving the vibe that he has answered the question many times before. Talon nodded in understanding when a thought entered his mind.

"Oh, I only have one more question. Do you think that maybe… well… could Vento, Twilight and Magnitus be enrolled as well?" asked Talon nervously, causing everyone to stare at him. The guardians and Ignitus all looked at each other and started to whisper amongst themselves for a few minutes, even though it felt like hours to the young dragons.

"After some debate, we have decided that… yes, they can continue their studies here. But I must warn you, if your grades falter and you fail any courses in a semester, you will be removed from the temple and sent back to the regular academy. Do you all understand?" asked Terrador in a firm voice.

The young dragons all chimed an innocent "Yes, Master Terrador" before thanking Talon. Twilight and Magnitus ran out of the classroom with large smiles on their faces and to their houses to pack up their belongings, leaving Talon and Vento with the guardians and the chronicler. Ignitus then walked over to Talon.

"I believe that your injuries should be healed enough for you to remove your bandages now" he said as he started to remove the dirty wrappings from the silver dragon's body. Talon was relieved to see that his scales had returned to normal, no longer showing the effects of Inferno's fury. All that was left was three scars from where the fire dragon's claws tore through his chest. Vento examined the scars as he spoke to Talon.

"Your still going to have to explain exactly what happened, and why you have some scars on your chest" said the wind dragon, still looking at his brother's scars as he gave off a protecting vibe.

"Later, I'm exhausted" replied Talon, releasing a large yawn to prove his point. Vento looked at his brother suspiciously before turning back to the elder dragons. He was not going to let his brother off that easily.

"Before I show you to your rooms, I need to present you with something of great importance Talon" said Ignitus as he walked behind the closest pillar, and pulled out four red gauntlets and placed them in front of Talon, who started to examine them.

Each gauntlet was a dark red with silver trim. On the side of each sat a gold coloured fire emblem. Each one was newly polished. Talon stared in awe at the gauntlets for a few moments with his mouth slightly agape. Ignitus chuckled as he watched the silver dragon's reaction.

"Put them on, see how they fit" said the ex- fire guardian with a warm smile.

Talon nodded slowly and gently placed each gauntlet on each leg. When he finished, Talon inspected how they looked on him. The gauntlets fit the silver dragon perfectly, not moving an inch when he shook his paws to see if they would fall off. Seeing that they would stay on, Talon turned to look at Ignitus with an excited smile.

"Thank you Master Ignitus. I will not make you regret your decision" said Talon with a content smile plastered on his face.

"You welcome my apprentice. Now with that taken care of, classes will begin in two days. I believe that should give you enough time to get accustomed to the temple and where all of its main areas are. The rest of the students will be arriving tomorrow for the new semester tomorrow. This means that tomorrow is also the welcoming celebration. Make sure that you are in this room be no later than dinner" said Ignitus. Receiving a nod from the brothers, he continued.

"Now, let me show you two to your rooms" finished the chronicler dragon as he turned and walked out of the door.

Talon and Vento waved good bye to the guardians and followed Ignitus down the hall. After making a few turns, Ignitus stopped in front of a particular door marked with the fire element symbol near the top. It was a solid dark wood door with a yellow handle and silver etchings that displayed the room number, M-1.

"This will be your room Talon. Vento, your room is right next door. Because of the lack of space, you will each have a roommate. Vento, your roommate will be your new friend Magnitus. As for you Talon, your roommate will arrive tomorrow. I will leave you two to get comfortable. Have a good night's sleep as you will need all of your energy for tomorrow" said the teal dragon as he continued down the hall, leaving the two brothers to go about their business.

"I'll see you tomorrow Talon. I am expecting an explanation of some recent events… such as my brother having scars across such a vital area" said Vento as he walked into his room and shut the door.

"Don't worry Vento, I will tell you everything tomorrow" replied Talon as he did the same.

Talon's room was pretty general. There was one bed on either side of the room made up of a large blue cushion and a few smaller pillows at the end. There were two wood desks placed against the far wall with a pile of scrolls and textbooks on them. At the end of each bed there was a brown chest with gold trim. The walls and floors were a simple tan colour, tying the room together and making it flow. On the fall wall above the desks sat an open window, lighting the room with the dim light of the moon.

Talon sighed as he walked over to his chest on the left side of the room and opened it. Inside, all of his favourite belongings were neatly placed inside. Talon reached in and pulled out a picture of him, his mom, his dad and Vento.

The silver dragon held the picture in his paw a gentle as possible as he walked over to his bed and placed the picture under his pillows and lied down on his bed and let himself fall into a dream-like state, awaiting the events of a brand new day. One that would be full of excitement as he began his new life as the fire guardian's apprentice.


	8. Chapter 8

Spyro: The New Generation

This is a disclaimer stating that I, Talon The Dragon do NOT own the rights to ANY characters used in the original or Legend of Spyro Series. However, I completely own Chios, Talon, Ariel, and Inferno. Ambrose belongs to Titanium Draco. Twilight and Magnitus belong to Star Duster The Dragoness. Vento belongs to Vento the Dragon. Igneous belongs to Dardarax.

Chapter Eight

As the light began to shine off the next morning's sun, Talon was starting to go through his wake up routine for the next day. The young dragon did not sleep much the night before, with all of the excitement of the day before.

Him becoming the guardian of fire's apprentice, his brother returning after being separated for thirteen years, all of his friends being allowed to study at the temple with him, and to top it all off, Inferno was banished from the city. It all seemed surreal to Talon as he was lying is his bed of cushions, recalling the events.

The silver dragon forced himself out of his comfortable bed and looked out his window. Outside, the sun's rays chased away the shadows that lingered over the mighty dragon city, leaving every building with a golden glow. Outside the walls, the immense valley of trees and grasslands stretched as far as the eye could see and there was not a cloud in the sky. This was truly the perfect morning.

The silver dragon took a deep breath as he sucked in the fresh morning air, before sighing with content as the morning light warmed his facial scales. Talon was quickly brought out of his relaxed state after a few moments when he heard a tapping sound behind him. Deciding to ignore it, he turned and lied down in the middle of the floor where the sun shone in and let the yellow rays pouring into the room warm his scales. Talon then closed his eyes and decided to get a bit more sleep.

A few moments later the knocking sound reappeared, causing Talon to open his eyes and glare daggers towards the origin of the sound, now being his door.

"This better be good…" grumbled the sleepy dragon as he stood up and groggily walked towards the door. He slowly opened it to reveal Ignitus. Beside Ignitus stood a young, well built fire dragon with crimson scales, two deep red horns that curled like a rams. An orange frill stood on top of his head and ran down his spine. His light grey eyes shone with admiration and excitement and it seemed that he was a few years younger than Talon.

"Good morning Talon, did you sleep well?" asked Ignitus, a little bit too cheery for Talon's liking. Even though the chronicler was a morning person, Talon was not.

"If you consider being up three quarters of the night trying to fall asleep, just to be woken up at the break of dawn good, then yes, yes I did" mumbled Talon sarcastically as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It is good to see that I picked a dragon with a sense of humor. Anyways, this young dragon here is Igneous. He will be your roommate and apprentice for this semester" said Ignitus, causing Talon to jump in surprise.

"It's nice to meet you Igneous… wait… apprentice? I thought that I was the fire guardian's apprentice, not the guardian" said the startled dragon as he looked at Igneous with a look of confusion spread across his face.

"Indeed, you are not the guardian yet. But, part of the apprenticeship program is for the apprentice to have an apprentice of his or her own. This ensures that if something tragic were to occur, and the guardian were to no longer be capable of fulfilling his or her duties, that there is a replacement ready. It is also the fact that I will not be staying here forever. After your two weeks of guardian training, I will have to return to White Isle" said Ignitus, amused by the young silver dragon's reaction.

"So why am I the apprentice then? What happened to your old one?" asked Talon, ignoring the second part of the chronicler's answer. He was now wide awake and full of questions. After asking the question, Talon saw a tear form in the chronicler's eye and a large amount of regret filled his conscious mind.

"He was killed the night of Gaul's attack on the temple, as were all of the apprentices of the guardians as we tried to defend the eggs. We never forgave ourselves for that dark day" said Ignitus as he shook and hung his head, remembering his darkest memory.

"I'm sorry Ignitus. I didn't know…" trailed off Talon as the story sink in.

"Do not be affected by the past, young dragon. You couldn't have done anything about it even if you had wanted to. That was then, and this is now. I will leave you two get acquainted. Okay? Everyone is to meet in the grand hall in twenty minutes. I expect you to be there on time. See you two soon" said the chronicler as he left the two fire dragons and proceeded in waking all of the other tenants.

"Might as well bring your stuff inside Igneous, it is about a ten minute walk to the grand hall. You can organize everything when we get back" said Talon as he sighed at the realization that Ignitus was not joking set in.

"Okay Master Talon" replied the younger fire dragon as he picked up his satchel and carried it into the room, placing it on the bed.

"_Master _Talon?" said a slightly smug voice from behind Talon. He quickly turned to see Vento standing behind him with an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah, since I am the apprentice, I apparently need to have my own in case of an emergency" said Talon as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least he seems excited about it" said Vento as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess your right" agreed Talon as Igneous appeared from their room and shut the door.

"I'm ready" stated Igneous.

"Okay, let's go. By the way, just call me Talon. There is no need for the 'Master' title. Okay?" asked Talon with a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"Okay. Who's this?" asked the smaller fire dragon, pointing to Vento.

"This is my brother, Vento" said Talon as he introduced the white dragon.

"It's nice to meet you Vento. I'm Igneous" said Igneous with a warm smile.

"Likewise" was all Vento said before he turned back to Talon.

"So Talon, what do you think this meeting is about?" asked the white dragon.

"I don't know. Maybe it is about the whole academy schooling thing. All of the students are arriving today anyways" said Talon as the group walked down the halls.

"I guess so. Well there is the grand hall, so I guess we will find out pretty soon" said Vento as the three dragons came to a large door. It was like any other door, dark wood with gold trim. Etched in silver were the words _Temple Grand Hall_.

Talon pushed the door open and the three dragons entered the room.

The walls were a light blue, almost white in colour while the floor was the basic tan. Giant stone pillars held the ceiling up around the edges of the room. A large stage rose up on the opposite side of the room. On the stage, the guardians sat on their respective cushions. Ignitus motioned with his wing for Talon and Igneous to join him. The two fire dragons hastily made their way up on to the stage. When they sat in their respective spots, Terrador began his speech.

"Alright everyone, settle down. I first would like to say that you should all be very proud of yourselves. This school is the most difficult academy to be enrolled in. You all have been chosen because of your superior skill in the use of your element, your physical combat training and your academic skills. But do not believe for one second that just because you are standing here now that your spot is guaranteed. If your marks drop below the passing rate at the end of the semester, you WILL be removed from the temple. Do you all understand this?" asked the earth guardian. Everyone nodded.

"Good now all of you report to your living quarters. You all the rest of the day off to prepare for tomorrow's lessons. Move along" ordered the green dragon as he returned to his seat as the students poured out of the grand hall and into the temple's hallways. After everything had settled down, Ignitus turned to Talon.

"Even though the students have the day off of classes, you have to start your guardianship training. First, I will help you master your fire element, and then we will work on your political skills. This will take up the two weeks of your training in which you will be starting to train Igneous. Meet me in the training room after dinner. Okay?" asked the chronicler.

"Yes Master Ignitus" replied Talon as he and Igneous left the stage. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Talon was met be his friends and Vento, who all had smiles plastered on their faces.

"So what do you guys want to do until dinner?" asked Talon as he sat down.

"Why only until dinner?" asked Magnitus.

"I have my training with Ignitus after" explained the silver dragon.

"Oh… well we could explore the temple" offered Twilight.

"That sounds good. But we need to stop at my room first" said Talon.

"Why?" asked Vento bluntly.

"I promised Igneous that he could organize all of his things after the meeting"

X~X~X~X

In a large cavern far away from the city, a fire dragon dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Master… how did… I do?" asked Inferno between his gasps for air.

"You are doing very well Inferno. A few more days of training, and you won't only be able to take on that silver dragon Talon, but the whole city!" exclaimed the grey dragon.

"Actually, I believe that you are ready now"

"Really?" asked Inferno as he sat up.

"Yes, I do. Now head back to Warfang and seek your revenge. I will help you as well by causing a little distraction for the city guards so that you have a clear path to your target. I must prepare my distraction. Meet me in the forest outside the gate tonight at dusk. That is when we will strike" said the grey dragon.

"I will be there Master. Tomorrow will begin a new era" said Inferno smugly as he and the grey dragon walked into the shadow of a nearby cave, planning their attack.

X~X~X~X

Igneous walked the halls of the temple by himself after dinner. Ignitus said that Talon was to be by himself for his training and Talon's friends had left for the city, leaving the young fire dragon to wander aimlessly through the quickly darkening halls. As he continued to walk, the fire dragon thought that he had heard someone walking behind him. He turned his head only to find an empty hallway. Sighing, Igneous turned back and continued his walk. He had hoped that it was either Talon or his friends. Looking outside through one of the many windows, Talon could see the sun setting in the distance, causing the sky to turn a vibrant orange and the thin clouds a dark blue. After a while, Igneous decided to go and visit his mother.

The fire dragon remembered that on his days where he was not in training, he promised that he would visit her as much as he could. The young fire dragon found the nearest balcony and took to the amber skies, turning towards his house. After about twenty minutes of flying, Igneous landed in front of a large brown house with a red door. He walked up to it and knocked three times with his claw.

The door opened to reveal a large red fire dragoness, who was nothing but smiles.

"Igneous! I missed you so much!" she yelled as she scooped up the fire dragon in her forearms.

"It has only been a day mom and your already acting like is has been a year" complained Igneous as he was embraced tightly by his mother.

"I know, but it has been very quiet around here without you" said the fire dragoness truthfully.

"Do you have anything to eat mom? I'm still hungry from dinner" asked Igneous as he was led into the house, unaware of the coming events.

X~X~X~X

Talon panted heavily as Ignitus pushed him to his very limits throughout his training. He faced wave after wave of dummies, testing his endurance and agility greatly. After about the tenth wave of enemies, Ignitus stopped the simulation and walked up to the exhausted dragon with a wide smile on his face.

"Very well done Talon! Your skills never cease to amaze me young dragon. You can go now. Your training is done for today" announced the chronicler and Talon sighed with relief.

"Thank… you… Master Ignitus" said Talon in between pants.

The first thing Talon had to do was get a drink of water. He walked over to the trough running along the left side of the training room. The silver dragon greedily lapped up the water, refreshing his parched throat.

After being refreshed, Talon walked up to the teal dragon as he was leaving the dirt floored training room.

"Master Ignitus!" he yelled, grabbing the elder dragon's attention.

"Yes Talon, what do you need?" asked Ignitus.

"I don't know what it is… but I feel… that…"

"I feel it to" finished Ignitus with his eyes full of worry. "Go and find Igneous and bring him and anyone else you can find back to the temple" ordered the chronicler.

"Yes Master Ignitus" said Talon as he gave a quick bow and ran out of the room, looking for the closest balcony and taking to the skies.

The silver dragon flew over the city for about an hour as he kept his eyes peeled for any sight of the young fire dragon. As he started to become frustrated, his eyes fell upon Vento, Twilight and Magnitus as they were walking back towards the temple. Talon dove quickly and landed hard in front of his brother and friends, startling the three.

"Have any of you seen Igneous?" asked the silver dragon with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No, why?" asked Vento as he shook his head.

"Ignitus sent me to go and gather all of the students. You guys need to head back to the temple right away" said Talon as he started to head back to continue searching for Igneous when Magnitus called to him.

"What's going on?" he asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I don't know. Ignitus will explain everything there" yelled Talon over his shoulder as he disappeared over a nearby building.

As Talon flew low over the buildings, he caught a glimpse of a flaming object. The silver dragon had no time to dodge as he was knocked out of the air by a flaming boulder. Talon felt the wind get knocked out of him as slammed into the side of a building and fell to the ground.

_What… the hell… was that! _Talon thought to himself as he coughed and struggled to rise to his feet. After a few tries, Talon shakily stood on his legs as he looked around in dismay.

The building that he crashed into was no longer a building, but a pile of broken, flaming stone. Smoke rose over the city as the sounds of fighting could be heard throughout the city. The hoots and howls of apes could be heard as they forced themselves into the city.

_Come on Igneous… Where are you?_ thought the silver dragon as he started to wander the city.

As if the ancestors answered his plea, the scream of a young dragon nearby. Talon's eyes shot open as he ripped down the many alleyways that connected the city until he came into a residential neighborhood.

_Oh no…_

* * *

><p><strong>Now there is a cliffhanger lol. What is Talon seeing before his eyes? Is Igneous dead? Did <em>someone <em>return? Did his brother and friends make it back to the temple alright?**

**Sorry for the wait, I have been busy with school work (3 projects in the last month), I have only had maybe an hour or so to work on the chapters. So I have decided to treat you all with a double post.**

**I would also like to thank Dardarax for all the advise he has been giving me. It seems that we canadians do like to help others... well that is kind of our thing. US needs help... we bail them out. Country goes into debt-**

_**Talon - Shut up and finish what you were going to say!**_

**Fine... fine... anyways, I hope you all enjoy my story and keep reviewing! It my not seem like much, but every review counts(at least to me) just no flamers please. I will try and get chapter 9 up ASAP! **


	9. Chapter 9

Spyro: The Next Generation

This is a disclaimer stating that I, Talon The Dragon do NOT own the rights to ANY characters used in the original or Legend of Spyro Series. However, I completely own Chios, Talon, Ariel, and Inferno. Twilight and Magnitus belong to Star Duster The Dragoness. Vento belongs to Vento the Dragon and Igneous belongs to Dardarax.

Chapter Nine

Talon's face twisted into a look of complete horror at the scene before him. On the cobblestone street lay hundreds of dead bodies. All of which being apes around one adult fire dragoness, who lay slain with a sword through her neck and the blood still was pouring out into the already large crimson puddle. The silver dragon felt like he was about to wretch from the smell of burning flesh as it reached his nose when another plea for help shook him out of his trance.

"Leave me alone! Help! Someone!" yelled a young voice and Talon recognized it instantly.

Igneous stood a few feet away with a group of five or six smelly apes surrounding him and pushing the frightened fire dragon into a corner. Talon knew he had to act fast if he were to save his apprentice. This was going to be a real test of his combat skills.

"What should we do with this one?" asked one of the apes to his companion, motioning to Igneous.

"I think that we should take him back to the camp and fry him for dinner" chuckled another ape, making Igneous's face show complete fear and horror at the ape's idea. This put Talon over the edge.

"How about you back the fuck away from him and take on someone your own size you pathetic asses!" yelled Talon, infuriated at the apes.

"Well, look at this boys, wez gotz ourselves some fresh meat. You seem pretty cocky whelp" said a third ape as all five turned to face Talon, who looked past them and at Igneous.

"Run! I'll deal with the bastards! Go and get to safety!" ordered Talon, making Igneous turn and run into a nearby alley and disappear from sight.

"Oh well, looks like can eat exotic dragon meat tonight boys!" said an ape, smiling.

"The only thing you will be eating is your own burnt corpses!" yelled Talon, getting angrier by the second.

"We will see about that, whelp" muttered the ape as he charged Talon blindly.

Talon smirked a bit as he ducked under the apes careless sword swing and slammed his tail into the ape's back, sending him face first into the side of a building. After seeing their comrade fall, the rest of the apes charged Talon all at once in anger, making the dragon's eyes as wide as saucers. Talon desperately tried to jump over the apes, but felt a sharp pain halfway over.

He landed hard on the cobblestone a few feet away from the recovering apes and placed a paw on his hind leg. Talon sucked in a startled gasp when he looked at his paw and saw that it was covered in blood. The silver dragon sat in shock fir a few moments, giving the apes time to recover from their initial attack. Remembering that he was still in a battle, Talon then looked up to see the apes turning around and preparing to charge him again.

_Okay… that doesn't work _thought the silver dragon as he stood back up. A twinge of pain shot through him from the wound in his leg, but Talon pushed the pain to the back of his mind and focused on his enemies. They all charged the injured dragon for a second time, only for the dragon to disappear right before their eyes.

"Where'd he go!" yelled an ape in frustration.

_What just happened? _thought Talon as he appeared in a cloud of black smoke behind the apes. _I am going to have to talk to Ignitus later._

"There he is!" yelled an ape as the group turned around and charged the silver dragon.

Talon quickly got to his feet and dropped into his battle stance, waiting for the right time to pounce. When the apes were a few feet closer, Talon leapt at the larger center ape. He tilted his head and grabbed the surprised ape's neck with his razor sharp teeth, snapping its neck with a combination of his powerful jaws and the impact with the ground below.

Talon watched as the apes stared at their dead comrade in shock for a few seconds before trying to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. But his spitting and hacking only drew the attention back to him.

The apes all looked at Talon with hate filled glares as they ran at him again. This time though, when Talon jumped, he did a summersault in mid air and brought his tail blade down, decapitating the nearest ape and landing on his paws, facing his enemies again. Talon let out a loud feral snarl as the remaining three apes surrounded him on all sides.

_Great… this is the last thing I needed to happen _thought the silver dragon.

From the alleyway, Igneous watched in horror and amazement as his mentor fought off the group of apes that would have surly killed him. He was scared for Talon at first when they cut his leg but was surprised that it did not seem to hinder his fighting performance one bit. Igneous watched as Talon leapt at one of the three remaining apes and slashed out its throat, sending blood spraying on to the ground below as the ape clutched at its throat, trying to block off the blood from escaping.

Igneous then got a taste of Talon's elemental power as the silver dragon swiftly swung his body around and sent out two powerful fireballs. The strong attacks hit their targets and incinerated the remaining apes where they stood, leaving two black scorch marks on the ground. Seeing that is was safe, the smaller fire dragon walked out of hiding, but started to silently cry when he spotted his mother's dead corpse.

Talon turned around as he heard something walking behind him. He was about to launch another attack when he saw that it was Igneous and relaxed.

"Are you alright Igneous?" asked Talon with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I… I think so" he said between sniffles as he looked away from his mother's motionless corpse.

"At least you were with her until the end. That is the least you could have done for her" comforted Talon as he hid his sorrowful tear.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But… I feel so alone and I'm scared that I will get killed to" said Igneous in almost a whisper as he broke out in a fit of sobs, pressing his head and neck into Talon's chest. All around them, the sounds of fighting could be heard.

"Shh… It's going to be alright. I'll protect you from anything that may want to hurt you. You're my apprentice, and my friend. I won't let anyone hurt you" said Talon in a comforting and soothing voice.

Talon wrapped his wing around the crying dragon and cradled him as if he were his own child. Igneous looked up at his mentor with his puffy red eyes from crying and gave a weak smile though his eyes showed great pain and remorse, causing Talon's heart to sink a bit.

Igneous placed his head back down on Talon's shoulder and tried to calm down. All of a sudden, Igneous heard a loud crack and fell to the ground as the dragon he was leaning on disappeared. The young fire dragon shook his head in confusion and looked around for his mentor.

His eyes grew wide as Talon lay motionless in the middle of the street with a large burn mark across his side and a hefty sized fire dragon standing over top of him with a triumphant smirk on his face. Igneous felt a large amount of anger and desperation fill his mind as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Then without thinking, the small fire dragon charged and ran, standing in between the fire dragon and his mentor.

"Aww, what do we have here? Little whelp is twying to protect his wittle friend?" asked the fire dragon in a mocking tone.

"Leave Master Talon alone!" yelled Igneous with a hint of fear in his voice.

"_Master _Talon? Oh… I get it… you must be the apprentice that the guardians assigned him" said the fire dragon with a smug look on his face.

"Igneous… get out… of here!" said Talon through pained breaths.

"Not until he leaves you alone!" yelled the small fire dragon as he took up a fighting stance in front of his mentor.

"Such a brave spirit for a small whelp. It looks like your mentor's determination has rubbed off-" Inferno was cut off as Igneous fired a weak fireball into the larger fire dragon's face.

"That's it" roared Inferno as he charged his paw with purple energy and swung it as the smaller fire dragon. Igneous let out a short yelp of pain as he was sent flying on to the side of the street. The small fire dragon landed on his side with a loud thud and slid for a few feet. When he stopped, his body lied there, unmoving.

_No… Igneous _thought Talon as he looked over at the young dragon's motionless body as tears filled his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" screamed Talon as he shot up in a second and tackled the larger dragon.

Talon pinned Inferno beneath him and started pounding on his face with his fist. Inferno's body twitched with every punch. After struggling for a few moments, Inferno managed to get his hind legs under the silver dragon's stomach and with one powerful movement, kicked Talon off and on to the ground beside him.

Both dragons rose to their feet in a hurry and faced each other in their fighting stances. Talon let out a feral snarl as he stared to his larger opponent. Inferno wiped the blood from his mouth and glared daggers at the silver dragon in return to his snarl and charged up his attack.

Talon rolled to the left as a beam of convexity shot passed him and into the brown wall behind. In retaliation, the silver dragon shot a large blast of fire at Inferno, causing the dragon to roar in pain as the attack connected. Talon watched as Inferno charged another convexity attack and screamed in pain as he was thrown into a wall by a large beam of flaming convexity.

The silver dragon started to rise on shaky legs as Inferno walked up to him.

"Not so tough now, huh Talon" said the large fire dragon with a cocky tone.

"I'm not out of it yet" replied Talon as he wiped some blood from his lip.

Inferno's eyes grew wide as the bloodied and bruised silver dragon lifted off of the ground and started to glow a bright white light, blinding the fire dragon as he tried to run away from the coming attack.

As the fire dragon took to the air, Talon released his light fury, but directed it away from Igneous's body and right at Inferno. The fire dragon screamed in pain as he was engulfed by the blast, falling to the ground in a heap of scales.

Talon slowly drifted back down to the ground as he recovered from his attack. His vision started to blur around the edges while he stood in the middle of the street. After the light faded, a large grey dragon landed and lifted Inferno, yelling for every one of his soldiers to retreat out of the city.

After Talon was sure that the dragons were gone, he weakly walked over to Igneous's motionless body with his legs threatening to collapse at any second. He sat beside the small fire dragon and shook away his blurred vision to check over his apprentice's injured body.

Igneous had a large burn mark on his left flank and was bleeding from three large gashes along his side. To Talon's relief, the young dragon's side rose and fell with every quick breath that he took.

Using the last of his energy, Talon lifted his paw and placed it over Igneous. A brightly shining light engulfed the young fire dragon as Talon began to heal his body of all of his wounds. When the light faded, Talon walked over and lied down behind the young sleeping dragon and placed a wing over him, protecting him from the weather as the rain started to fall freely from the sky.

Talon rested his head on his paws, ignoring the pain of his own burn mark and closed his eyes, only to open them when he heard something approaching them. An ape charged out of an alleyway and tried to get a free kill, only to be incinerated on site by the annoyed fire dragon.

Talon gave one final look at his apprentice to make sure that no rain fell on his sleeping body and placed his head back on his paws, enjoying the cool rain as it washed the blood and dirt from his scales, cooling off his sore muscles and relaxing the dragon completely. Igneous and his friends were safe, and that was all that mattered.

X~X~X~X

Inferno paced back and forth in front of the grey dragon, seething with anger as he absorbed some red crystals to heal his wounds.

"I thought you said I was ready! That my power would overwhelm that lizard!" yelled the fire dragon as he glared at the grey dragon, who just shrugged.

"To be honest, I did not expect him to have a light ability. YOU told me that he just had strong elemental powers" replied the grey dragon in a calm voice.

"Well… err…" the fire dragon was speechless because he knew that the grey dragon was right.

"Now that I know what we are dealing with, I can train you to defeat that silver dragon and fifty others like him. All you need is a little _motivation_" said the grey dragon with a mischievous smile and walked into a cave near their position with Inferno in close follow.

X~X~X~X

Vento paced back and forth in front of Magnitus and Twilight uneasily inside the main hallway of the temple. As the seconds ticked by, the white dragon started to grow more and more impatient as he waited for his brother to return. Vento paused for a second to look out a window over the city and sighed when he did not see Talon.

After another ten minutes of waiting, the dragon couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on guys, we have to go find him! He should be back by now!" said Vento as he looked at his two friends with pleading eyes.

"I guess so" said Magnitus as he stood up.

"I hope he's alright" said the black dragoness as she walked up beside Vento.

The three dragons walked down the hallway and pushed open the large metal doors and down to the war torn streets of Warfang. The rain had stopped about two hours earlier so it was relatively dry. The whole city was in disarray as the cleanup effort began.

There were many bodies of apes being dragged towards the entrance of the city by the city workers, leaving a view that made the three dragons start worry even more for their friend. At almost every turn was at least one slain dragon lying in a pool of its own blood.

Twilight had to turn away for a particular scene as an old ice dragon lied in his own blood and his innards spread out a few feet from his stomach. His neck was sliced in the middle nearly clean through and his head lay a few yards down the street.

The black dragoness felt hot tears running down her face as she ran to catch up with her friends that were a few yards ahead of her. As they rounded another corner, Twilight was walking with her head down and did not realize that Vento and Magnitus stopped in front of her. She was about to complain to them when her eyes fell on the reason they stopped and fell silent.

Down the street, all of the young dragon's worst fears appeared. They all cautiously approached the injured silver dragon in disbelief and shock at the sight before him.

The silver dragon had a large gash on his hind leg with blood smeared and dried around it. A large burn mark spread across his side and ended at his hind leg. Talon's head rested upon his paws in a peaceful manner as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

_At least it looks like his went peacefully _thought Vento as he comforted a sobbing Twilight. As they walked closer, Vento started to feel tears well up in his eyes as the realization of the situation set in. The white dragon then noticed that his brother's wing was placed as if he was protecting something and walked over to Talon's body. He then reached over and lifted his wing. He gasped, catching everyone's attention as they walked over to see what startled Vento. Twilight started to sob again as she caught sight of the motionless form of Igneous.

After a few more minutes, the three dragons all decided to turn around and inform the guardians of what had happened when they all heard a slight roan from behind them. All three of them turned around to see the silver dragon lift his head, looking at all of the dragons with a confused stare.

"What are you guys looking at? It looks like you've all seen a ghost" said Talon as he chuckled to himself.

"You're… you're alive! We all thought you were dead!" yelled Twilight as she ran over and nuzzled her mate affectionately.

"Yeah… did you really think that a few stupid apes could take me down?" asked Talon in a fake cocky manner.

Talon then felt something move under his wing. He lifted it up to reveal Igneous, who was starting to stir from his long slumber. The silver dragon smiled warmly as Igneous looked up at him with tired eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Talon in a comforting tone.

"A my side in a bit sore… but I'm good" replied the smaller fire dragon with a reassuring smile.

"That is good to here. We should probably head back to the temple to let everyone know we are not among the casualties" said Talon as he stood up, grinding his teeth as sharp pains shot through his side and let.

"Master, you're hurt!" yelled Igneous with concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine Igneous. Don't worry about me" replied Talon calmly, speaking like the injuries did not hinder him at all. After today, Talon didn't mind being called 'Master' by Igneous, since that was his role after all.

The group of dragons began their journey back to the temple as they walked back up the street. About half way to their destination, the group was stopped by the three guardians as they all landed in front with a loud thud.

"There you are Talon! We were starting to fear for the worst when you did not return" said Terrador in a flustered voice.

"It is also a good decision, seeing that Igneous is standing here with us as well" added Cyril approvingly.

"I am sorry for not returning, but I had no energy left after healing Igneous so I stayed with him until he awakened to make sure there was no lingering enemies that would try and hurt him" said Talon with a warm smile as he looked down at the smaller fire dragon.

"Wait, did you just say that you _healed _him? You will have to show me this ability at a later time. Is that alright with you?" asked Volteer, intrigued by that notion of one dragon having the ability to heal others at will.

"No problem Master Volteer" replied Talon with a smile.

"Talon and Igneous please come with us. We have some important matters to attend to" stated Terrador, leading the two fire dragons away from the crowd.

Vento and the others stares followed the fire breathers until they were out of sight.

When they were gone, Cyril turned to the younger dragons with a stern look.

"Come along, we must start to rebuild our great city. If this attack was a sign, there will be more to come"

Little did Cyril know that his words would soon become a reality.


	10. Chapter 10

Spyro: The Next Generation

This is a disclaimer stating that I, Talon The Dragon do NOT own the rights to ANY characters used in the original or Legend of Spyro Series. However, I completely own Chios, Talon, Ariel, and Inferno. Twilight and Magnitus belong to Star Duster The Dragoness. Vento belongs to Vento the Dragon and Igneous belongs to Dardarax.

_**A/N: Yes people, I am alive. Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been swamped with school projects and essays as well as I have started working on a collaboration story with another writer named Kauzul. Please check it out! It is called The Last Rebellion. Anyways… on with the show!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

The stars of the coming night started to appear fast as Vento, Magnitus and Twilight made their way back to the temple, exhausted from the cleaning and rebuilding of the city. The streets were now cleared of any dead bodies, but the dried pools of blood still remained, reminding the young dragons of what had just recently occurred.

As they continued to walk in silence, the agonizing cries of the mourning parents and children could be heard from all around them. As they were walking by a pair of city guards, all of the teenager's hearts sunk when they overheard their conversation.

"What are the numbers so far soldier?"

"Seventeen elders, ten adults and twenty three children, fourteen of which were dragons, are reported dead or missing sir"

Twilight had to hold back a sob when she heard the children's amounts. Twenty three… twenty three lives that have very begun ended in a day. This saddened the black dragoness to a new level. But what she felt now vanished in an instant. The black dragoness's eyes suddenly flared up in complete rage as she continued to follow her friends. Vento turned his dirty white head and noticed something was off.

Twilight had looked as if she could kill anyone at any moment. Her teeth were bared and shadowy flames licked her lips and shot out of her nostrils. The white dragon then walked up and placed a comforting wing over the dragoness, trying to calm her down.

"Hey Twilight, are you okay?" he asked gently but received no answer.

"You need to calm down. The last thing we need is you releasing your fury I the middle of the street" warned the white dragon and this seemed to work as the flames and teeth disappeared.

"I…I'm sorry. It's just so many lives were cut short today…" the dragoness trailed off as she began to weep into the white dragon's chest.

"I know… I know. This is what war does though. Anyways… we are home. I don't think my brother wants to see you for the first time in a while crying on my shoulder instead of his" chuckled Vento as he pushed the door open to the temple and started to head to Talon's room. After regaining her composure, Twilight pulled herself from under Vento's large wing and steadied herself as the trio of dragons arrived at the door marked with a flame, signaling that is was their friends.

Magnitus lifted his paw and knocked three times; waiting for the silver dragon to answer but none came. The fire dragon tried again, but had the same result. After another attempt, Vento turned the handle with his paw and opened the room. Everyone became confused at what they saw.

The room was completely vacant with no trace of anyone ever living in it. The bookshelves were completely cleared of all the novels and textbooks, the desk no longer had writing utensils on it and the chest was opened and emptied. The same went for Igneous's side as well.

After a few more moments, a single bell rang signaling that supper was being served in the cafeteria. Realizing their hunger, the three dragons followed the crowds of tired students to the large dining hall and smiled at what they saw. At their usual table, Talon and Igneous were deep into a conversation while they ate. From Twilights point of view, it looked as if Talon was trying to comfort the young dragon, who visibly had tears running down his face as he rested his head on the stone table.

After gathering their food, the trio of dragons walked over to their table where Talon was not sitting beside the young fire dragon with a wing over his back as Igneous cried into his chest. The trio sat on the opposite side of the table from the fire dragons and sat in silence, listening to the sobbing dragon.

"Hey Talon?" said Twilight, attempting to get her friends attention.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your room empty? Please tell me you two are not leaving" said the black dragoness with a bit of desperation in her voice.

"No, we just got moved rooms" replied Talon as he continued to comfort his apprentice.

"How come?" asked Magnitus, who was being unusually quiet.

"Because I am now the full fire guardian and Igneous is my full apprentice"

"When did this happen?" asked Spyro as he and Cynder sat down beside the fire dragons.

"Well when Terrador pulled us away and brought us here, he told us that Ignitus had returned to White Isle. He said even though Ignitus is the chronicler, it does not mean that he cannot be killed… again. So he went to the safety of his home and said that I had already mastered my element and that any of the other guardians could finish my political training at a separate time" explained Talon as Igneous was still crying into his chest.

"I see" said Cynder as she noticed Igneous for the first time. "Why is he crying?"

"He is crying because he had to watch his mother was stabbed through the neck trying to defend him" replied the silver dragon with a bit of anger showing in his voice as his body tensed a little.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know" replied Cynder looked back down at the crying dragon before her.

"I think Igneous here needs some time to go and rest. Twilight can you come here for a second?" asked the silver dragon as he stood up.

"What is it Tal?" asked the black dragoness.

"I am sorry that we have not been able to spend as much time together as we should, so I am going to make it up to you. Meet me on the top balcony at nine sharp okay?"

"Okay!" said the dragoness excitedly as she walked back to the table and sat down, resuming her conversation with Vento.

Talon then said good bye to his friends and helped Igneous up, the two fire breathers walking slowly out of the room.

It took a good ten minutes for Talon and Igneous to arrive to their new room at their slow pace. Igneous did not once take his head off of his mentor's chest. The way he talked and how his mentor acted somehow seemed to sooth the young dragon's pain.

Talon was not treating him like just another dragon, but more like a younger brother. His mentor allowed him to cry into his chest for the last hour without making any moves to leave, except to talk to Twilight.

Talon led the depressed dragon to his bed and helped the younger dragon on and sat down on his flank. The silver dragon continued to comfort his apprentice for the next three hours until the young fire dragon had calmed down enough to get some rest. Only when Talon was sure Igneous was asleep did he stand up and walk over to his bed.

Resting his head on his paws, Talon slowly closed his eyes and started to doze off himself, but something kept on nagging at the back of his mind like was forgetting something. His eyes shot open in shock as the silver dragon launched himself to his paws; almost tripping on the cushion beneath him He looked up at the clock and realized that he was supposed to meet Twilight in ten minutes.

Checking up on his apprentice one last time, Talon bolted it out of their room and ran down the hallways until he reached an open window. The silver dragon jumped through and extended his wings before frantically flapping them to pick up speed as he gained altitude. Within a few moments, the silver dragon landed on the highest balcony where he had set up a small picnic earlier in the day.

Checking on the food, Talon fidgeted impatiently as he waited for Twilight to arrive. A few moments later, the black dragoness arrived and landed in front of Talon, who was lighting a candle with his fire breath. He placed it in the middle as well as two plates on its flanks.

"You look lovely tonight" said Talon with a warm smile as Twilight sat down in front of him and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"As do you Talon" she replied and licked him back.

"What's wrong?" asked the silver dragon as he noticed that Twilight had tears in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Talon, it's just no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I love you" said Twilight as she stood up and kissed Talon affectionately. Talon returned the kiss with equal passion as the two dragons stayed connected for a few moments until they ran out of air and had to take a breath. Talon and Twilight stared deeply into one another's eyes for a few moments as the world around them seemed to disappear. This proved costly…

Talon could not shake himself from his trance before a rather large ape jumped onto the balcony and knocked him into the railing, causing it to bend out over the edge. Twilight was trying her best to scream but the ape squeezed her muzzle shut and wrapped a leather strap around it, as well as the dragoness's wings and limbs.

Talon felt a rage that he had never felt before build inside of him as the ape struck twilight across the head and smiled smugly at him. The silver fire dragon opened his maw to burn the ape to a crisp, but was tackled to the ground as another large ape landed on his back and caused Talon to puff out smoke instead of fire. The ape then proceeded in binding up Talon's limbs the same way.

The first ape laughed as the desperate screams of the black dragoness as she watched two more apes appear and start mercilessly beating on Talon's bound form with large wooden clubs and how every hit causing his muscles to spasm and twitch, lifting his tail tip and head off the ground. One of the apes then lifted Talon onto his feet and balanced him while the other wound up. Twilight started to struggle and tears started to fall from her eyes as the second ape's club connected with Talon's skull, creating a sickening thud sound as blood poured out of his nose, around the edges of his mouth and a large slice now across the top of his head.

Twilight wiggled her body frantically as she moved herself close to the limp form of Talon. His eyes were closed as his breathing slowly started to slow. Twilight gently nudged his head as she tried to wake him but to add to her despair, he did not respond. She then rested her head on his neck and listened to his soft breathing as she tried to calm herself down, only to have her head smack against the ground as Talon was dragged out from under her. She looked up a bit dazed as one of the large apes dangled the silver dragon's body over the edge and looked Twilight right in the eye as he smiled and let go, letting the dragon disappear over the edge.

Twilight went into shock as Talon's tail blade disappeared over the edge and did not feel the ape lift her up as well, holding her over the edge as well. She squealed in shock as she came to just to find herself hanging over the edge. Down below she could see her mate's body falling steadily towards the ground below. Her eyes grew wide once more as the silver dragon's body collided with the ground on his side, leaving a large crater around him as the dust kicked up. When the ape saw this, he snickered and released Twilight as well.

The black dragoness let out a long, heartfelt scream as she plummeted towards the ground, unable to spread her wings to stop the fall. As the ground started coming closer, she simply locked her eyes on Talon's broken and beaten form as a list of regrets formed in her head. Soon enough, the ground reached the dragoness in a flurry of colours, leaving her vision to blur as a small form ran out of the temple doors, most likely the reaper of souls.

X~X~X~X~X~X

The grey paced back and forth as he watched the entrance to the cave. It had been nearly six hours since he had sent the ape squad to the temple and they had not returned since. Just as he was about to give up and walk back into the cave, two large apes as well as two smaller apes arrived.

"It is done my lord. That silver dragon will no longer be any trouble to your plans" stated one large ape as he bowed to him.

"Good… now gather your squad. Tomorrow you will be on another assassination mission. But this time will be different… you are to avenge my father's death" stated the grey dragon with an evil smile.

"But Lord Malex, your father's murderers are…" said the ape a bit frightened.

"I know who they are! If you kill them, we will be able to complete our plans without any problems. Now leave me to my own problems" said Malex.

"Yes my lord" replied the ape as he led the squad deeper into the cave.

_I will avenge your death father… and finish what you started. Long live __**Malefor!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So that dragon turned out to be Malefor's son… who knew? Well… actually I did but that doesn't count. Poor Talon, will he and Twilight survive? Or was that hit to the head to much for our new fire guardian…not to mention falling about 10-15 stories. **_

_**Talon: WTF DUDE? Why did you have to give me this? *points to bandages on head***_

_**Me: I'm sorry Talon… I was just writing what came to mind!**_

_**Talon: You couldn't just let me have a nice moment with Twilight could you?**_

_**Me: You will have your moment Talon, calm down before I put you back in your cage!**_

_**Talon: Fine… I'm trusting you… *walks out of room***_

_**Sorry about that folks, he can have quite a temper… I think that hit to the head only fueled the fire. Anyways… until next time… PEACE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting in forever... I have been negligent towards my own stories lately but I want to change that! So here is another installment of TNG! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**P.S.: Look for my next update to be on The Legend of Talon. I will be alternating posts for now on.**

**Please remember to REVIEW!**

**Thanks Dragonmaster00 for letting me use Gelus!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Igneous was shaken abruptly from his light slumber as a loud knocking sound emanated from his and Talon's door. At first he just tried to ignore it as he was finally starting to calm down from his mother's death and was trying to sleep. He let out a small sigh as the knocking stopped, only to let out an irritated growl a few moments later as the knocking started again.

"Go away." he called wearily as he pushed his head into his pillows.

"Master Igneous, you are needed by the guardians! They say it is urgent!" called the voice of a temple guard.

The fire dragon was instantly up on his paws and looked over to see that Talon had not returned before he ran to the door and opened it, revealing an electric dragon clad in full body armor from head to tail, leaving only his green eyes the bottom half of his yellow scaled head visible.

"Okay, thank you." said Igneous as he nodded to the dragon and walked to the left, but stopped and turned to face the guard again. "Where are they exactly?"

"Inside Master Terrador's quarters." said the guard with a smile.

"Thank you again!" called Igneous as he ran down the hall.

As he ran, he felt a happiness fill his body and mind at the thought of seeing his mentor again. Every time he was with him, it felt that Talon would treat him as if he was not just his apprentice, but family. This thought seemed to calm him from any other depressing thoughts.

Igneous slowed to a stop as he arrived at the door that led to Terrador's room and could make out the voices of Cyril and Volteer as they quietly talked about an unknown topic. Igneous knocked on the door twice with his claw and sat on his haunches waiting.

The towering form of the earth guardian soon appeared as he looked to see who was knocking on the door. He looked down with his warm green eyes and spotted the young red dragon sitting before him and sidestepped, silently allowing Igneous entrance to his living quarters.

The large room had many fine tapestries hanging from the wall. A large green cushion sat on the far side of the room where Terrador slept. A set of golden armor sat on a stand. The fire apprentice could see many dents and scratches, showing the scars from the many battles that it was worn.

Near the pillow sat Cyril and Volteer as they were staring deep in thought with their backs towards Igneous.

"Come, young dragon." said Terrador in almost a whisper, confusing Ignoeus.

As he made his way with Terrdor towards the other guardians, they turned around to with grave faces before turning back to the bed.

Confused even more, the young fire dragon pushed his way past the large earth dragon and felt his heart sink as his eyes fell upon what the guardian were staring at.

"No..." was all he could muster as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

Lying on the bed before him was the limp silver form of his mentor. There was a white bandage wrapped tight around his head with a small red blotch over his left eye. He was lying on his back with his wings spread out to their full length. The only thing that showed that he was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest and stomach matching with the silent breaths that he took.

Igneous continued to stare at his mentor's limp form for a few minutes before he looked up to the other guardians. "What... what happened?" he asked between sniffles.

"Apes." answered a female voice, causing all of the dragons to turn and see Twilight entering the room.

"Miss Twilight! You should not be up yet!" yelled a mole as she chased after the black dragoness.

"I'm fine!" snapped Twilight over her shoulder, causing the mole to stop in her place.

As she walked up and started to stroke the side of Talon's face with the back of a single claw, Cyril turned to her. "Did you just say apes?"

"They attacked us when we were alone," Igneous then saw a tear fall from her cheek onto the pillow, "and pinned me to the ground while they mercilessly beat him with their clubs. They then dropped us both off of the top balcony and left us to die." explained the black dragoness as she continued to stroke the side of the fire guardian's face. A slight purring sound could be heard from Talon's throat from the contact.

Igneous turned to Terrador with hopeful eyes. "Will Talon be alright?"

"Right now it is hard to tell, but Chios says that he should recover fully from the attack." replied Terrador.

After a half an hour of silence, Terrador used his wing to lead both Igneous and Twilight towards the door as he began to talk. "You two should go and rest, classes begin first thing tomorrow. Here are your schedules." said the earth dragon as he took two papers out of a bag near the door and handed them to the awaiting dragons.

"Excuse me, Master Terrador?" said Igneous.

"Yes, young one?"

"There must be a mistake... it says here that all my afternoon periods are 'private training'... Doesn't that mean that it would be with-" said the young dragon as he was cut off by the earth guardian.

"Talon? Yes, he will be teaching you everything so you will be with him all afternoon until he finishes his schooling at the end of the month, then her will be with you all day, as would be the other apprentices if they were here. Because of recent events though, you will report to me for training until Talon has recovered." explained Terrador.

Twilight then turned to the guardian, "Where are the other apprentices anyways?" she asked.

Terrador lowered his head, "Dead... Igneous was the only apprentice to survive the attack, thanks to Talon's quick thinking. The other three were cut off from us by the apes and were killed soon after." he said in a solemn tone.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know." replied Twilight.

"It is alright young one-" Terrador stopped abruptly as a quiet groan caused all of the dragons to look over to the bed to see Cyril calling them over with his wings.

The three dragons quickly made their way over to the side of the bed where they found Talon groaning slightly with his muscles tensed and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. All of the dragons felt a wave of worry and fear wash over them, only to be replied with relief as the silver dragon's body relaxed and his eyes slowly opened, revealing his blue orbs that were filled with confusion as he looked around the room when his eyes fell on Terrador.

"Wh... where am I?" asked Talon in a strained voice.

"You are inside my quarters, young dragon." said Terrador quietly.

"You took quite the fall, young dragon. When we found you, there was a small crater around you and young Twilight." said Volteer, causing Talon to look around worryingly until his eyes fell upon his mate and a weak smile spread across his face.

"Hey..." he said quietly.

Twilight licked his cheek gently but said nothing.

His eyes then fell next on the tear filled eyes of Igneous and he soon felt his smile disappear and his expression soon changed into one of guilt. He could only imagine what thoughts were going through the young dragon's head.

Then, without warning, the small fire dragon jumped onto the bed and pushed his head as hard as he could into his mentor's chest, causing him to groan in pain from his slightly bruised ribs.

"I was... so... worried... y-you... are... all I have." cried the young dragon, causing Talon to look at the young dragon in surprise before closing his eyes and going into deep thought.

'He really looks up to me... He has lost all of his family and I have been the one he has been coming to for comfort. Maybe...' he thought.

When he opened his eyes, he looked down at the young crying dragon then to the other guardians. "I wish to take him into my family." he said with a serious look.

All of the dragons in the room looked at the silver dragon as if he was not fully there. Cyril looked at him and raised an eye ridge, "Young dragon, I think that hit to your head has caused you to not think clearly."

"No, I am sure of this. He has no family left and I believe having someone that he could call family in his life would allow him to become more at peace with himself and be able to focus more on his training." said Talon, a serious look never leaving his features.

He then felt a tug on his chest to see Igneous looking up at him with shocked and gleeful eyes. "You would really adopt me?"

"Yes, but I would not be really adopting you as a parent." said Talon, causing all the dragons to look at him confused again. "I know that I am not of age yet to adopt as a parent, or have the life experience, after all, I am still a kid myself. But I would like to become more of a brother. I care for Igneous more than just my apprentice. I already treat him as family as it is and-" he cut himself off as he realized someone missing. "Where is Vento?"

All the dragons except Igneous turned their heads away and said nothing.

"Where is he!" demanded Talon with anger and worry in his voice.

"We do not know..." muttered Cyril.

Talon went into shock as his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "What do you you mean?"

"He disappeared the same night you were attacked." said Terrador, not being able to meet Talon's gaze.

Talon stared at the other guardian's in shock. His brother was missing. Only a few days ago his brother had arrived after moving away for fifteen years and now he was missing again.

Slowly, the silver dragon lowered his head and placed it down on a small pillow, his horns causing him to look straight up at the ceiling. A few moments later, Igneous was forced to move as Talon started to roll over onto his side and shakily got to his feet, but he instantly sat on his haunches, grimacing in pain.

"You should rest Talon, you need all of your strength if you are to teach soon." said Cyril, causing Talon's lowered head to shoot up in confusion as he looked at the ice guardian.

"Teach? What do you mean?" asked Talon, his body stiff as a board.

"You will be teaching Igneous every class in the afternoon one on one until your classes end, at which time you will be taking over fully and teaching him every period." replied Terrador. "It is part of your guardianship training. You have to be able to pass on your knowledge to those younger than yourself so that they may be able to do the same in the future."

"Oh... When do classes start again?" asked Talon.

"Tomorrow, but you may take a few days to recover from the attack if you need be." said Volteer, who was oddly quiet.

"No... I will be fine." replied Talon as he hung his head slightly again.

"Are you sure?" asked Cyril.

"Yes." replied Talon bluntly.

"Terrador, have you mentioned to young Talon about the arrangement yet?" asked Volteer.

"No, thank you for reminding me." said Terrador.

"What 'arrangement'?" asked Talon.

"It seems that, for some undisclosed reason, you have become a main target for the enemy forces. Because of this, we have arranged to have a guard around you at all times. He-" a small knock cut Terrador off, "I believe that is him." he said as he opened the door.

Standing outside the door was an ice dragon Talon's age, seventeen, with light blue scales, white horns, blue eyes and a spear shaped tail blade. He was wearing gold scouts armor which covered his entire midsection, only having holes for his wings, neck, legs and tail.

He stepped forward with one leg and lowered his head in a bow before standing back up and looking Terrador in the eyes. "You asked for me Master Terrador?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a special task for you." replied Terrador. "Please come in and take a seat." he said as he motioned with his wing.

The scout's eyes lit up in excitement before entering the room.

When he sat down facing the other dragons, he watched as Talon limped up and took his spot beside Volteer.

Terrador then sat down. "I believe you already know Cyril and Volteer."

The ice dragon nodded and bowed to the guardian's of ice and electricity. His eyes then fell upon the silver dragon who was leaning slightly on Volteer's leg and staring intently at him.

"Have you had the chance to meet the dragon beside Volteer yet?" asked the earth guardian.

The dragon shook hs head.

"You should get to know him and soon as he is the new guardian of fire, Talon, the silver fire dragon." said Terrador, adding the extra title just to let the young ice dragon guard know that even though he is young, he still possessed a very important role.

The dragon then did his usual bow and Talon felt a small amount of pride fill his body and pulled himself off of the eclectic dragon.

When they finished, Terrador cleared his throat. "This brings us to your assignment. In recent weeks, it has been shown that this young dragon here has been the main target of the last few attacks to our city. In response to this, you are being assigned to be his escort."

"This includes between classes, anywhere in the temple or the city. Do you understand?" said Terrador.

"Of course Master Terrador. No harm will come to him if I have anything to say about it." replied the ice dragon as he puffed his chest out in confidence.

"Good. I will leave you to it then." replied Terrador as he walked over to Talon and bent down to meet him eye to eye.

"Try not to push yourself too hard... Chios said that your concussion may last anywhere from a week to a month" he said warmly, but with a caring tone.

"I promise I won't." replied Talon as he slowly stood up.

He then slowly started to make his way to the door and called Igneous, who was in his own thoughts staring at the guard and Twilight, who was watching intently to see exactly how much Talon's injuries were affecting him.

With one last bow, the young guard ran and followed the three dragons out of the door and into the long hallway.  
>After making a few turns, they arrived at Talon's living quarters and stopped. Twilight silently nuzzled her mate goodnight before departing to her own room.<p>

The remaining three dragons entered the room and Talon walked to a door on the far side of the room before slowly turning his neck and looked at the scout.

"Make yourself at home. You can have Igneous's bed and he can sleep on mine with me." he said before walking through the door and into the shower room, not even waiting for a reply.

The scout removed his armor and placed it beside him with his mouth, revealing his white underbelly and curling up on the large black cushion and waited for Talon to finish what he was doing. The dragon scout turned his head to see Igneous jump up and lie down as he curled up on Talon's blue cushion and used his paws as a pillow and closed his eyes.

Inside the shower room, Talon used his claw to remove the bandages from his head, revealing the cut above his eye and threw it in the corner. He then looked over his body in the mirror to see the true extent of his injuries.

Other then the cut on his head, he had a rather large bruise on his right flank, and his right front leg was slightly swollen and bruised. His whole body was covered in dirt and dust and made his scales look dull and brown in some places.

Sighing, Talon walked over to the shower and pulled on a cord, allowing a constant stream of warm water to flow over his battered body, relaxing his muscles and washing away the dust and dirt from his body. He cracked his neck and stretched to the best of his abilities in his current condition before continuing to allow the water to relax him more.

A few moments later, he pulled the cord with his maw again and stopped the water flow as he walked over to a large shelf full of towels and lifted one up in one of his front paws and balanced on his hind legs as he placed his paws on the nearest wall.

He then wiped the water away with his towel, leaving his scales dry. Looking in the mirror again, he could see his scales reflecting the light like normal with a faint glow.

Leaving the shower room, Talon looked to see Igneous fast asleep on his cushion and the scout looking at him with tired eyes.

As Talon made his way to his bed, he turned to the scout. "I never did catch your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Gelus." replied Gelus.

Gelus then heard a slight whistling in the air and traced it to the window. Recognizing the hum, he leapt off his bed and tackled Talon yelling, "Look out!".

Talon was about to give an angry retort to being tackled but shut his mouth when a single arrow with a paper attached to it embedded itself into the wall beside him.

"Thanks." groaned the silver dragon as Gelus removed himself from him and looked intently at the arrow.

"There is something on that arrow, Master Talon." said Gelus, pointing to the arrow with his claw.

Raising an eye ridge, Talon cautiously reached out to the paper and picked it off of the arrow and unrolled it, revealing the note.

As he read, Gelus watched the young guardian's face scrunch up in anger until he was fully snarling like a wild animal and threw the note on the floor.

"What was it?" asked the scout cautiously as he looked at Talon.

His only response was a huff from the fire guardian and a small cloud of smoke coming from his nostrils before he stalked over to the bed and curled around his apprentice, placing a wing over him and placing his head on his paws and closing his eyes and Gelus watched as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Deciding not to press the angered dragon, Gelus walked silently over to the window and placed a thick layer of ice on the opening to block anyone or anything from entering again. He then padded his way over to the note and placed it on the fire guardian's desk without reading it and jumped onto the empty bed and closed his eyes.

What ever that note said, he would wait to hear it from Talon. Lifting his head and looking over the room one last time, the ice dragon placed his head on his paws and closed his eyes, allowing the darkness of sleep to overcome him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The grey dragon and Inferno sat along the edge of a roof as they watched a guard freeze over Talon's window and walk out of sight.

The two dragons had been spying on the temple from the many rooftops surrounding the temple throughout the day.

With a sigh, the grey dragon then turned to Inferno and scowled.

"That dragon does not know when to give up, does he?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"You have no idea..." replied Inferno. "But how could he have survived this long?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked the grey dragon as he sat on his haunches.

"I mean we should have been rid of him a long time ago!" exclaimed the large fire dragon, "First of all, I had hit him with a point blank fury, then while he was weakened in the infirmary, he jumped in front of my strongest attack to save his friend."

"That could be because of you being of the element." guessed the grey dragon as he stretched his wings.

"But during the attack, I had nailed him square in the chest with a convexity blast and surely if the clubs didn't kill him, the fifteen story drop should have, but it didn't!"

"Yes, that dragon is one of the toughest to kill I have ever seen, but unlike you, I know the answer to our dilemma." replied the grey dragon.

"And that would be?" asked Inferno.

"He is a SILVER dragon. Their power rivals that of a purple dragon. This makes their bodies as strong as a purple dragon as well. Their bodies are able to endure more punishment than a normal dragon." explained the older dragon, "Their bodies also recover at a slightly faster rate than anyone else."

"So what you're saying is that he is at his most venerable now?" said Inferno with a spark in his eye.

"Until he recovers, yes. But like Terrador said, even if he heals faster, he will not be fully recovered for at least one month." the grey dragon then looked down to a giddy Inferno, who looked up at him when he paused.

"How do you feel about going back to school?"


End file.
